Willpower
by HLecter511
Summary: Having to deal with one Riddick was enough, but to deal with another made Vaako to wonder how he will survive this new discovery, especially when the new Riddick was pushing him to unleash his animal side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** And Then There Were Two

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Survival was the habit.

It was all that she had.

The Taurus system contained two planets. Taurus 1 and 3, there was no 2.

Being on Taurus 1, there were places that no one wished to live in as it was filled with criminals and the lowest of the low. Other places contained markets and were lively with citizens of the planet.

A lone wolf was what many called her if they knew about her. Those that faced her in the past knew not to approach her again without backup to at least slow her down.

Being in the Taurus system was not ideal, but as long as she didn't have to see another slam, then the planet will have to do for her.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

It had only been a half of year and there was still so much about the Necromongers race that the infamous criminal Richard B. Riddick had to learn. An empire that he ruled over now after he had killed the last Lord Marshal. These Necromongers believed in a motto of 'you keep what you kill.'

As the new Lord Marshal, ruling over this large empire of Necromongers, Riddick could not fully connect with any of them. The Furyan side in him disliked the Necromongers beliefs and their ways. They were the fact that his home planet, Furya population was wiped out.

All Riddick could do as of now was command the large fleet of ships to travel through the universe to continue searching out planets. From there, Riddick turned to his commander, Siberius Vaako, to lead troops onto the planet to continue their mission of converting the population of that planet. Riddick let these people continue doing what they have been doing all these years. The only thing that Riddick changed was that they do not kill those that did not want to convert to the Necromonger ways. That brought a lot of anger out of the other commanders and purifiers, but Riddick did not give a shit about their problems and complaints.

At the moment, Riddick stood in drop-ship that landed in the Taurus system. The thought of Jack—or should he say—Kyra ran in his mind. The kid he brought off that desert planet, who grown into a young woman that got killed a half a year ago during his fighting with the late Lord Marshal.

The planet was one that Riddick wanted to go on as he thought about Kyra and what if she had some sort of family. Even though he knew that she did not.

Beside him stood Commander Vaako eyed him with a look that Riddick knew as curiosity.

"What Vaako?"

"You have been quiet since we mentioned about this system."

"Don't worry about it." Riddick replied, not wanting to continue to have this conversation.

The drop-ship landed on Taurus 1 and the troops marched off. Vaako and Riddick walked alongside each other as they began their trek toward the market place where the people instantly recognized the Necromongers by their armor.

A lot of people panic and ran off while some stood around as they were curious about the Necromongers. Those that stood around, one of the Necromongers purifier requested to meet in a place for all of them to talk.

Riddick stared around at the place to see how people peeked at them from the spot they hid in. All he could smell was fear.

Facing forward, Riddick walked and fell behind as he continue to take in his surroundings. He remembered being here once, but he did not go far into the marketplace part as he had been running away from a bounty hunter.

"Do you think she will come?"

"No, Reyna will only come if it bothers her."

Riddick heard those people whispering to each other in a fabric stand.

He froze at the name.

Immediately, Riddick stormed over to the stand and grabbed the guy by his top to lift him clear off the ground. People around gasped causing a few Necromongers troops to come circle around. Vaako quickly sped walked over, wondering what Riddick was doing.

"Is he a threat, Lord Marshal?" Vaako asked as his hand rested on a dagger hidden away in his armor.

"Reyna. You said Reyna. Reyna who? What is her last name? Answer me." Riddick shook the man with a growl.

The man was held up so high off the ground by Riddick that he could not speak. It made Riddick to pull the man over the stand then dropped him to the ground. The man fell onto his behind and held his hands up toward Riddick.

"She says she has none."

"Lies." Riddick snapped.

"All she said when she introduced herself to some is that she bows to no man."

That made Riddick eyes to flashed in his goggles. He knelt down to the man causing the man to squirm in his spot.

"Where can I find her?"

"On the outskirt." The man replied, pointing in the direction for them to go to.

"Vaako and a few of troops, with me. We will need it. The rest of you, go guard the purifier." Riddick said, pointing at two troops to follow him with Vaako.

Storming off, Vaako came alongside Riddick again. His dark eyes flicker down to see Riddick checking his shivs then tucking them away.

"Reyna? Who is Reyna?"

Riddick did not answer Vaako as he continue to walk at a fast pace out of the marketplace and toward the outskirt.

… **..**

It took a good mile until they got to the outskirt where there were rocky terrains and a river cutting through. There were patches of dried up grass spotted across the terrain. The troops were on guard with their weapons. Vaako eyed around the area, but he kept glancing at Riddick. Riddick was on alert making Vaako to know that this Reyna was dangerous to make Riddick on alert.

"Keep eyes everywhere. Or else one of you will vanish."

"You serious?" Vaako asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, one is already gone."

Vaako whirled around to see that one of the two troops was gone causing the other to spin around in circle and then looked at Riddick and Vaako with confusion.

"Where did he go?" Vaako stepped up to the troop.

"I was looking up at the ridge and then when Lord Marshal said that, he was gone."

"Oh, she is good, too good. She was always quick and quiet on her toes." Riddick chuckled in dark humor.

Turning away from the troop, Vaako stared at Riddick with eyebrows scrunching together as he did not fully understand this man. Yet, Riddick, their Lord Marshal was a strong warrior. One that proved to many to never enter a fight with him and think that you'll win. In the end, Riddick will find a way to satisfy his needs. That animal side, the Furyan side.

A splash of water made the three men to look over at the river to see nothing.

"It's a distraction." Vaako said.

"You are catching on, Vaako." Riddick said with a smirked and nod toward Vaako right side.

Vaako turned to his right to see that the other troop was gone.

"How?" Vaako snapped.

"Indeed, how?" A woman purred into left ear.

Instantly, Vaako reacted and whirled around with two daggers in hand to slice through the presence he felt behind him. But he felt a pressure on his shoulders causing him to glance to his shoulders to watch as hands left them.

The woman had done a handstand on his shoulders.

Vaako growled as he saw the woman wore a cloak with a hood on so he could not see what she looked like. He charged to begin fighting to which she dodged flawlessly until she slammed her foot into his stomach sending him backward.

This time the woman charged him, pulling her own daggers out to fight him.

The sound of clanking echo against the rocks and across the river.

Vaako and the mysterious woman were both going back and forth on offense and defense with their daggers. Wanting to end this, Vaako used his inhuman speed and strength to lock arms with her and lifted her up. But she surprised him.

Lifting her feet up, she ran them up his chest then wrapped her calves around the back of his head and pulled him forward with such strength. He fell forward and she wrapped her legs around his head.

"You know Vaako, if you die from suffocation in her crotch, you'll be the laughing stock."

Growling at Riddick's words, Vaako let go of the woman's arms only for her to maneuver herself in a way that her body railed back with a twist down his front that he felt his feet leave the ground. The woman showed her own inhuman strength of lifting him in his heavy armor and slammed him to the ground.

Vaako sat up to face the woman again only to see Riddick fighting her now.

"You had gotten slower." The woman laughed at Riddick as she smacked the flat side of her dagger against Riddick's shoulder.

"Or maybe you had gotten faster." Riddick pointed, trying to slice her sides with his shivs, but she twisted out of the way then shot her leg back to kick him in the chest to which he blocked.

The two managed to disarm each other resulting in them in hand to hand combat. To Vaako watching on the side, the woman used her speed and agile skills to get the upper hand. Though Riddick put her in a bear hug causing her to yell out in anger then she clapped her hands against his ears causing him to drop her.

With a small yell, the woman kicked Riddick right in the groin causing him to groan and collapsed to his knees.

"Cheap shot."

"Cheap shot my ass. A cheap shot is leaving me behind in Slam City." The woman shouted as she stormed away from Riddick to head straight for Vaako.

Vaako swung at her causing her to duck then snatched his dagger away.

"I need this." She said as she went to storm away from him.

Reaching out with his now empty left hand, he grabbed the hood to rip it back. But he ended up taking the whole cloak off the woman. Eyes pulling off the cloak in his hands, Vaako eyes came to rest on a woman that made him to look up and down more than once.

A woman dressed in cargo pants tucked in boots, a halter top that stopped midriff. There were suspenders crisscrossed over her torso area. Those suspenders had holders on them where small throwing knives were tucked away. Dark brown hair that was braided and in a bun, a few strands framing her face.

Though the one thing Vaako wanted to see. It was her face.

Seeing the slender body of a woman with hint of curves, muscles were seen as she walked back toward Riddick with Vaako's dagger.

The woman went to slam the dagger on Riddick's shoulder area, but he caught her hands and kicked her over him. She got slammed on her back and Riddick got on top of her in under a second, pulling the dagger from her hold and tossing it back over to Vaako.

"Hello, Reyna."

"Richard."

Tucking away the daggers in his armor upon hearing Riddick saying Reyna, Vaako watched as Riddick pulled Reyna up into a standing position. There they stood across from one another.

"Brother."

"Sister."

Eyes wide, Vaako glanced between the two and began to wonder if they were just saying that as they had a close relationship that they see themselves as siblings or they really were blood related.

"What did you do to those troops?" Riddick asked.

"Behind that rock that your friend is standing in front of. Give them a slap to the face and they'll wake up." Reyna answered, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder toward the large rock behind Vaako.

"Vaako, I want you to meet Reyna. Reyna this is my commander, Vaako."

She turned away from Riddick to face him. Vaako had a face to the female warrior body and he was not disappointed.

Silver blue eyes stared at him with a smooth face. Light olive tone skin complex like Riddick. A round yet not round face. Dark eyebrows and long dark eyelashes that made her eyes stick out. Then light pink lips that were fuller on the bottom more than the top. Perfect balance.

"Pleasure to meet you, Commander Vaako. I appreciated the fight you gave me. Strong you are yet weak up here." She tapped her head causing Vaako to snarl at her, showing teeth.

A loud laugh escaped Riddick causing Reyna to smirk as she glanced at him and Vaako to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"Vaako, you do not get offend. Reyna is good when it comes to figuring out someone. I knew she will have you down in a second."

"I am not weak-minded." Vaako stated firmly as he came closer to Reyna.

"I am not saying you are weak-minded. I am saying that you have the physical ability yet your mind lacks. You are a strong warrior yet how are you when it comes to leading on your own."

That got Riddick to snicker as he shook his head. Vaako jaw flexed and he tried not to look at Riddick, knowing that Riddick will give him a 'I told you so' look.

"He has a wife known as Dame Vaako. Do I need to say more?" Riddick said to Reyna.

"Oh, I see."

"Can we stop talking about me as if I am not here? Who are you to our Lord Marshal?"

"Lord Marshal? What sort of shit did you get yourself into now?" Reyna looked at Riddick with her hands on her hips.

"I killed their Lord Marshal. These Necromongers have the philosophy of you keep what you kill." Riddick answered.

"I see. Now, you lead the Necromongers empire."

"Yep."

"Wow. Just wow. I honestly thought you might be kidding with me right now." Reyna shook her head, walking away from the two to retrieve her daggers.

Reyna picked up Riddick's shivs to bring them back to him.

"I ask you again-" Vaako started.

"All right, don't get hissy with me, pretty boy. I am Reyna. Or I guess you can say I am Reyna Riddick. I am Riddick's twin sister."

Vaako face dropped into a blank as he could not believe what he had heard. His eyes flickered between the two, not wanting to believe that this was true. Vaako eyes came to rest on Riddick, who nodded.

"We got separated years back."

"Because you left me in Slam City." Reyna hissed and then slammed her fist into Riddick's arm causing him to scowl her.

"You are twins?" Vaako pointed between the two.

"Yes."

"Great." Vaako muttered dryly.

Riddick laughed while Reyna gave a smile with a shrug of her shoulders.

After conversation, Riddick made Reyna to agree for her to come back with them. He did not want to leave his baby twin sister behind. Reyna agreed as she wanted off the planet and make a new chapter in her life.

As for Vaako, he thought how he could barely deal with one Riddick. Now there were two.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here is a new series.**

 **I am not abandoning the other Riddick story. I have been slowly redoing the chapters in my Cerise Fury series, so a few have the words updated before the chapters. The other story, the sequel, I'm trying to redo the Cerise Fury chapters. But I do have a writers block on what to do next that is making me hold off on continuing the sequel.**

 **But that doesn't mean I don't get other creative plots for other stories. Thus, this one sort of formed out of nowhere.**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters:** **I do not own anything about the** _ **Riddick**_ **Series. However, I do own my original character, Reyna.**

 **Thank You!**

 **(Also, I apologize if any sort of information is wrong).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Adjustment

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The arrival on the large ship that contained the Necromongers empire was huge to say the least. Reyna was a bit impressed with the large empire that was within the commanding ship. It contained a good population and everything inside the ship ran as a society. Though the sight of the Necromongers race, Reyna looked at Riddick with raised eyebrows.

"What is up with the puncture holes in their necks?" Reyna whispered.

"Something to do about learning from the pain and lessening it." Riddick shrugged his shoulders as he showed that he was not truly sure.

"It as if I am watching walking ghost."

"It is called purification." A deep male's voice said from behind Reyna.

Reyna whirled around with her dagger against Vaako's throat as he was close to her. His eyes stared blankly at her. Reyna gave him an innocent smile and pulled the dagger away from his throat.

"Purification? Literally pale as a ghost."

"Everything is numbed too." Vaako told her.

"Eh, no thanks." Reyna shook her head.

Necromongers eyed Reyna as she walked alongside Riddick.

"Oh, look it, you have a throne. How much did this boost your ego?" Reyna pointed out, smiling at Riddick.

The two were walking up the steps to Riddick's Lord Marshal throne when Reyna made that comment. Riddick shoved her aside as a reply to the comment causing her to stagger down a few steps. She snickered as she knew that she will enjoy messing with her twin brother again.

"You know, I am still mad about you leaving me behind."

"I know." Riddick sat down in the throne, ripping his goggles off due to it being dark enough inside the empire ship.

"Oh really?" Reyna came to stand by Riddick side.

Punching Riddick in the shoulder, Riddick grunted and shot her a glare with his eye-shine eyes. He held up his left hand causing Reyna to stare at him with confusion, but looked behind her to see Necromongers guards standing at the end of the stairs with their spears pointing toward Reyna.

"Oh, they don't know that I am your sister."

"No, it will be spread soon enough." Riddick said lowly. His eyes flicker to the side to see Vaako standing there with Dame Vaako appearing beside him.

… **..**

"Who is she?" Dame Vaako stood beside Vaako.

"That is Riddick's twin sister, Reyna."

"What? The breeder has a sister?"

"It appears so." Vaako eyes stayed on Reyna as she was having a conversation with Riddick.

Looking up at Vaako, her husband, Dame Vaako looked to where he was looking then back at him. She reached out to grab his chin and ripped his head into her direction.

"You eye the breeder?"

"I am wondering what they are discussing. It is two Furyans. Do you know how dangerous they are?"

"No, I don't. You could take on Riddick and I'll take on the woman."

"No, you do not understand." Vaako ripped his head away from her grasp to grab her by the arm to lead her away.

"Let go of me." Dame Vaako hissed, trying to pry Vaako's hand off of her forearm.

Vaako continued to pull her behind him until he found an alcove in the hallway, away from others eyes. He shoved his wife into the alcove and stepped close to her, bringing up his right hand to point in her face.

The comment from Reyna about him having a weak mind rushed through his head, which added more frustration and annoyance that his wife brought down upon him.

"No, you will listen to me!" Vaako snapped at her.

"Do not point your finger at me."

"You don't understand how powerful that woman is out there. I saw her fight. I saw her match the Lord Marshal. I watched as she put down two of my troops without me even noticing until Lord Marshal Riddick said something. So, if you decide to trend on her toes, I warned you." Vaako explained with a firm tone and a glare.

Huffing in annoyance and anger for Vaako being like this, Dame Vaako shoved him aside to storm away.

Licking the front of his teeth, a growl escaped Vaako. He slammed his hands against the stone walls. He pushed away from the wall to walk the hallways to ease his anger down before he reported back to Riddick.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

"Will I have my own place to stay?" Reyna asked Riddick as she walked alongside him. Her eyes looked at Necromongers that passed by them, seeing them giving her a once over to which she gladly returned back before staring back forward to see that Riddick got ahead of her.

"Yes, that is where I am leading you. It is near my place."

"Oh great."

Riddick shook his head as he continue to lead Reyna through the long hallways and up the many levels of the ship to almost the top. Upon arrival at her door, he stood in front of her before she could enter.

"Do not give anyone your code or key to access your place. Only I know your code."

A small laugh escaped Reyna and she stepped up closer to Riddick.

"You trust no one here?"

"No, I do not trust any of them. I have to watch my back every second. You should too." Riddick warned and then opened up the door with the access code.

"I will." Reyna stepped into her new living quarters.

"Especially Vaako's wife."

"I haven't even met the woman." Reyna whirled around to face Riddick with disbelief.

Riddick stepped into Reyna's new home and let the door slide shut behind him to give the siblings privacy.

"She is poisonous bitch."

"Then get rid of her."

"I am waiting for her to slip up with me so that I can deal with her."

Eyeing Riddick with narrowed eyes, Reyna got a small smirk on her lips. She turned away from him to walk around her new place.

"How will Vaako take it?" Reyna asked, walking across the sitting area then up two steps onto this platform that had a lounging chair in front of a large window that looked out to space.

"Honestly, he is so whipped by her, I don't even think he understands how to lead anymore. He tries to be strict with her, but he can't handle her. She really is a thorn in my side."

"She wants power." Reyna hands rested on her hips as she stared at the passing stars.

"Yep." Riddick replied

"And greed will cost her in the end." Reyna whispered.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Reyna had left her new apartment to explore her new home.

The Necromongers eyed Reyna as she walked through the floor level of the ship that acted as shopping area. It interested Reyna as she eyed the clothes that they wore, thinking how sooner or later she will dress in one of those skin tight dresses.

That was when the idea struck her.

A sly grin graced her lips.

… **..**

"You want to what?"

"I want to cause mischief."

Riddick stared at his twin sister as if she had finally lost her mind. Then again, that was calling the kettle black.

The idea that Reyna brought up to him was to dress in one of those skin tight dresses while she stood by his side when he introduced her to the Necromongers empire. Reyna wanted to dress in their ways to not only watch their reaction and try to gain their trust toward her, but she wanted to see how angry Dame Vaako will get.

"You said she was a thorn in your side."

"Why do I feel that you are going to bring me nothing but trouble?"

"Looks who talking." Reyna replied blankly.

"Touché. All right. Maybe it will speed the process of her stepping over her boundaries with me. But also, let's see if anyone else steps the wrong way before me when you are introduced. I will not tolerate those that cannot accept you."

"Oh, I am touched." Reyna clasped her hands on her chest and battered her eyes toward him.

A snort escaped Riddick and he shoved her laughing self out of his apartment.

"Go get ready!"

… **..**

Riddick stood at the end of the throne stairs, waiting for Reyna to appear. He saw the guards lined up, keeping everything in check. Necromongers were appearing in all the levels, staring down at the introduction Riddick will announce. Eye shined eyes came to rest on Vaako walking forward with Dame Vaako beside him.

"Don't you know only the commanders and troops are to come near me without my permission?" Riddick waved at the area around him.

"It is an introduction. This other breeder is allowed around you."

"Blood is thicker than water. You are sure as hell not my blood or will you ever be."

"Why would I want to be mixed with you? A breeder."

"Lady, you are this close to getting a shiv to—" Riddick was cut off.

"The sweet spot that is left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It gets really messy, real quick." Reyna voice spoke out.

Riddick looked up where he let out a low impressed whistle at the sight.

Vaako eyes widen only slightly before he gathered himself as he tried not to take much of an eyeful, but he did take a lot on the first glance. As for Dame Vaako, she got a snarl across her face.

Reyna came walking towards them with long dominant strides in the black knee height high heel boots. A sway to her hips, which was evident due to the skin tight long length black dress with dark gold outlining. The texture got a slight shine to it, but the design appeared to be similar to snake skin. The daring part of the dress was the deep v-neck that stopped just above her bellybutton. Her breasts were obviously covered up, yet the neckline caused the insides of her breasts to be seen. Pressed against the skin tight fabric caused her full breasts to almost create a cleavage. It was a halter top style dress as the back of the dress was open to show her back and there was a thin netting film that went over her bare back. The dress did have a slit up the front so her legs were seen briefly when she walked.

Then there was her hair done up in a high ponytail with braids. Her dark hair appeared darker with the black dress and the dark setting of their atmosphere. A poof on top of her head then pulled back into the ponytail. Three tiny braids on both sides of her head that pulled back into the ponytail. Dark gold clasps seen in the braids. Dark gold bracelets and earrings were present on Reyna. Lastly to top it off, Reyna had dark eye makeup on to make her silver blue eyes to shine brightly that it appeared that she had partial eye shine. The dark wine lipstick glossed onto her lips.

"Commander Vaako." Reyna bowed her head to him.

"Lady Reyna." Vaako bowed his head back, swallowing a bit harder than usual as he stood back up, ramrod straight.

Riddick smirked as he took notice that Reyna managed to get Vaako to fluster up a bit. It made Riddick to want to boom out laughing, knowing that Vaako was trying not to eye Reyna with Dame Vaako standing beside him.

"And you must be Dame Vaako." Reyna faced the woman that she heard so much negativity about.

And it appeared that the words held true as the Dame gave Reyna a look over then actually snorted in disrespect at Reyna. It made Reyna to clasp her hands behind her back, clenching them to not react by punching this woman lights out.

"And you are the breeder."

"Dame." Vaako tried to reach out, but the Dame smacked his hand away.

That made Riddick to shake his head, though he did cast Reyna a warning look to not physically attack the woman that stood before her. Reyna looked away to see the Dame shoot Vaako a stern look and then her narrowed eyes were back on Reyna.

"Breeder? That's what you call us that aren't Necromongers."

"Yes."

"Aren't you a cup of tea." Reyna said dryly.

"Reyna." Riddick warned.

"Here we got a Lord Marshal as a breeder then he brings another filthy breeder into our empire."

"Wow. You really are a heartless, bitch. I mean, burr, I think the temperature in this place dropped even more than it already was." Reyna smiled innocently and she walked by Dame Vaako to stand before Riddick.

Riddick let out a laugh at the comment, but more so at Dame Vaako reaction as she stared at Reyna with shock before it turned to annoyance. Vaako shook his head, but stepped back from his wife as if he did not want to get involved. Riddick couldn't blame him.

… **..**

"Listen here breeder—" Dame Vaako stepped forward, pointing fingers.

"No, you listen here, you bitch." Reyna face turned into seriousness as she whirled around to face the Dame.

How quick Reyna facial expression turned from innocent to seriousness perked Vaako's attention. He noted Riddick had amusement in his eye shined eyes, yet his mouth was set straight. The two men both knew that Dame Vaako overstepped her boundaries.

"I assume that your lovely husband over here that you command at your will and he does your bidding instead of thinking for himself, sorry Commander Vaako." Reyna glanced at him quickly then she looked back at the Dame.

Vaako looked over at Riddick, seeing Riddick shake his head at him.

"Has already warned you about me. Now I would take his words seriously or else." Reyna finished and she made her way back over to Riddick.

"Else what?"

"She doesn't know when to quit, does she?" Reyna asked Riddick, who shook his head.

"Dame, hold your tongue." Vaako tried to say, but of course he was ignored.

Turning halfway around, Reyna eyed Dame Vaako through half lidded eyes.

"Or I will find that sweet spot and watch you wither before my feet." Reyna said smoothly with a quick smile before it dropped away.

Reyna eyes were back on Riddick, who led her up the steps to stand by his throne.

"I told you she was not a woman to be on the bad side with." Vaako hissed at the Dame.

"She is nothing but a breeder. A breeder that I see you eyeing."

Vaako bit his tongue as he did not want to say anymore. If he did, he knew it will only fuel Dame Vaako to say more. He turned away from her making Dame Vaako to huff in frustration then stormed away to stand by a pillar by the guards.

Another reason he didn't want to open his mouth was because Vaako felt the urge to slip out that he was indeed eyeing Reyna.

Vaako looked up the steps to the throne where Riddick sat and Reyna stood on his right side. As Riddick began speaking to give introduction of who Reyna was to him, Reyna turned her head to make eye contact with Vaako. All Vaako could do was stare back and hold her powerful gaze.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Last Warning

… **..**

… **.. Days Later: …..**

… **..**

Early in the day, before anyone wakes up, Vaako was in the training room working out. Strengthening himself to be stronger. Trying to move quicker in order to be quick to react and recover. Breathing to be able to keep himself level headed at all times.

Working with a staff, Vaako was constantly moving about the room with twirls and jabs of the staff as he fought with an invisible opponent.

Sweat glisten on his torso as he only wore black baggy pants that he used specifically to train in. The braids of his hair sometimes sticking to his back, but swung around to smack him against his neck or chin if he span around in his spot quickly.

Moving quick, twirling the staff, Vaako faced his invisible opponent. He whirled around with a hard swing toward the invisible opponent. A clack of wood against wood made Vaako to go wide eyes. Relaxing himself, Vaako eyes trailed up the other staff to see Reyna was the holder that blocked his powerful swing. She didn't even budge in her spot. Vaako knew that she was much stronger than she looked.

"I must miss you at times or I come on different days."

"You come here to train this early?"

"I have to keep in shape." Reyna replied.

The two began to slowly circle each other, the end of their staffs pressed against each other.

"Come on, Commander." Reyna taunted.

Pulling away to swing his staff around, Vaako went for her head to which she brought her staff up vertically to block his staff from meeting its mark. She stared at him with a smirk before pushing his staff away to twirl her staff in her hands then brought it down toward his side and he blocked.

They kept aiming low and high, trying a few jabs here and there, but the two kept blocking each other, matching each other equal. Until Reyna began to throw in her legs, kicking Vaako in the stomach when their staffs got locked up together.

Vaako took a few steps back, growling in annoyance that she managed to get the first hit on him. He charged forward to begin swinging his staff over and over against hers. It made Reyna to back up as his powerful swings.

Back pressed against one of the training room walls, Reyna ducked as he tried to jab at her. Tucking and rolling around him, she whirled around to press her staff against his and pushed forward for his back to meet the wall.

Reyna tried to knee him, but he brought his leg up to block it. He then moved them around for her back to be pressed against the wall. Vaako moved his staff to wrap around her from behind and pressed her up against his chest. Her staff pressed between them.

"Seems we are in a compromise."

"Like hell." Reyna growled.

Vaako did not know what had happened next.

One moment, her silver blue eyes flashed in a glow and the next he found himself shot back a few feet on his back. When he stood back up with no staff in hand, his eyes stared at Reyna in shock. That was where he saw that familiar glowing hand print on her upper left chest.

The last time that Vaako saw that was back on Crematoria when he went after Riddick. Riddick had snapped during their fight, bursting with this huge energy that killed many of the troops, only a few lived, including Vaako.

When Reyna did it, her eyes glowed with the handprint on her chest, but then it vanished. She walked toward him then held her right hand out as she stared down at him.

Vaako realized that Riddick couldn't control that power, but Reyna could.

Seeing her hand held out to him, Vaako wanted to push her hand away to stand up. But decided against it. Grabbing her hand, he felt her pull him up to which he helped to stand up too.

"What was that? Lord Marshal used that once on me before, but he had no control."

"I learned it is the Wrath of the Furyans."

"It is a power in you?"

"Furyans were strong warriors and spiritual amongst many." Reyna began to explain as she began to circle around Vaako, eyeing him up and down.

… **..**

Vaako eyes stayed on her the whole time, taking in everything as she talked about Riddick and her race. She kept circling him in a manner as if a predator eyed its prey. She moved around him with a sway to her hips and quiet feet, seeing his eyes trailed her body up and down a few times.

The information that Reyna told Vaako, she learned from the elementals, such as Aereon. Yet there were also dreams that Reyna sometimes had. Dreams that appeared to be of her home planet, waiting for Riddick and her return. Throughout the years growing up, when Riddick wasn't around, Reyna searched a way to find Furya. When she couldn't find the planet, she continue to search and research anything relevant to Furya and the Furyan race.

"The Wrath of the Furyans is the Furyan population that was slaughter due to the Necromongers. It is the Furyans pain and anger that Riddick and I release from within us." Reyna came to a stop before Vaako, standing very close to him and only leaving a foot of space between them.

… **..**

Vaako knew the history of the Lord Marshal, especially the late Lord Marshal Zhylaw who got a prophecy that a he will meet his fate because of a male Furyan. That led to the wipe out of the whole Furyan race. Yet the irony of it all was that Riddick was a survivor and killed Zhylaw to take the throne.

"How did you survive?" Vaako asked as he knew how Riddick survived, but how did she too.

"Richard and I were still attached to the placenta together. We both survived. Aereon was the one to take us away. She mentioned to me that Riddick saved me. That he managed to loosen the cord that was wrapped around me by wiggling around a lot. Even as a newborn, he protected me." Reyna eyes stared down at the ground, a small laugh escaping her.

The two eyes came into connection with one another before they turned away, putting their staffs away.

"Why do you let her walk over you like that?"

Vaako tensed up as he knew who Reyna referred. When his eyes came to rest on her, he saw Reyna staring back at him with a calm expression. She was not looking for any trouble, only curiosity.

"She has a strong personality."

"No offense, but she just wants you for power." Reyna stated, turning away to walk toward the large doorway that led out of the training room.

"Why do you say that?"

Pausing in the training room doorway, Reyna turned halfway around to stare at him standing in the center of the training room and staring straight at her with his dark eyes.

"It's obvious. She has no respect for you. She manipulates you to do her bidding. Pushes you. I bet you don't even get to make your own choices on how to approach a situation as a commander."

Vaako stayed quiet as she was right. He just kept denying it to himself. He could see Reyna held incline a little, knowing she hit the nail on the head and that she was right.

"I want to see what you are like Vaako. Show it. We all have an animal side to us. Look at Riddick. Look how he is."

"And you?"

"Oh, I don't think you could handle my animal side, Vaako. Not yet anyway. Figure out who you are Vaako." Reyna said then left the training room, leaving Vaako to stand in the middle of the training room, trying to understand how he will find himself.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

There was no doubt in Reyna's mind that she was being watched by none other than Dame Vaako. Staring at reflections of stones to see how the Dame was trying to be sneaky in following Reyna. The animal side of Reyna intensified her senses. Her senses helped with her to smell the sweet perfume that Dame wore.

Wanting to catch the Dame in the act, Reyna used her speed to move around the hallways and went around a pillar to come out behind Dame Vaako that was going to start run in the way that Reyna went.

"Why are you following me?"

Whirling around, Dame Vaako stagger back with a disgusted expression. A sharp glare that eyed Reyna up and down.

"I do not have to give you a reason, you breeder."

"Really? Following the Lord Marshal's twin sister. The same Lord Marshal that warned everyone during my introduction to the Necromongers that if anyone dared cross me in a negative manner they will answer to him or me." Reyna stepped closer to the Dame, glaring right back.

Reyna dropped her hands behind her back to grasp the handles of the shivs that were in holsters across her lower back.

"You think that your brother and you can come in here and rule us. You got another thing coming."

"Ooo, aren't you scary." Reyna sighed.

When the Dame went to step closer to say something else insulting, there was a clear of a throat to their sides. The two women glanced to the side where Riddick stood with Vaako by his side.

"Are we interrupting?" Riddick asked, tilting his head to the side.

Reyna looked away from Riddick to make eye contact with Vaako for a split second before her eyes came back to rest on the Dame. A sarcastic grin came onto her lips.

"No, we were just exchanging a few words."

"Words that I will never listen if they come from you." Dame hissed at Reyna.

"Hmp, you're one to talk. Your words are nothing but poison. Leaving a bad taste behind." Reyna snapped back, her right hand flexing on one of the shivs as she was getting sick and tired of this woman.

"Reyna, hand off the shivs. I don't need blood on the hallway floors." Riddick said.

The Dame went a tad bit wide eyes as Reyna pulled her hands out from behind her back, but pulled one shiv out from its holster. She ran her other hand fingertips against the side of the shiv, reflecting its sharpness.

"I will not paint the room just yet, brother." Reyna eyed Riddick as she turned away from the group to walk away.

"You think that you can threaten me."

Pausing in taking another step and turning her body halfway around to stare at the huffing Dame, Reyna did not hold back.

"You have been threatening me the whole time I have been here, Dame. Next time you cross me and threaten me, I will have your head on the floor and you'll be staring up at your body. That is my last warning." Reyna stated and turned back on the heel of her boots to begin walking again, finding the need to return back to her place before she took her anger out on something.

"She—she just threaten me. Did you see that Vaako?"

"You deserved it." Riddick walked by the Dame as he walked down a hallway that led to the map room where he was to meet with the other commanders.

Not answering the Dame, Vaako walked after Riddick causing Dame Vaako to let out an angry growl.

"Do not ignore me, Vaako!"

"I will ignore you because I will tell you what I am thinking. Mind your place, Dame." Vaako turned around to tell her and he went to turn back away, but she spoke out again to make him pause in his step.

"Do tell me what you are thinking."

"I warned you to not cross Reyna. I will not tell you again. And I agree with the Lord Marshal, you dug yourself in that hole." Vaako said, seeing the shock appear across the Dame's face upon him agreeing with Riddick.

"You—You—" Dame Vaako couldn't even find words to express to Vaako.

It wasn't like Vaako to speak in such a way to the Dame. The way where he stuck to his own conscience and express what was on his mind instead of the Dame making his decisions for him.

"Vaako, come on." Riddick shouted back.

Vaako walked after Riddick, ignoring Dame Vaako calling after him. Vaako continued to walk, feeling sort of relief lift off of his shoulders. To speak his mind and not care about how the Dame will react, it felt as if Vaako took in a large inhale of fresh, crisp cool air. Refining from making a grin appeared on his face, he stared forward with his head held high as he came to stand before Riddick.

"Way to grow a pair." Riddick smirked as the two entered the room where the other commanders under Riddick and Vaako were patiently waiting.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Review. Enjoy. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** The Dame Title

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Days passed and the time on the Necromonger empire ship only made Reyna to always be on alert for a particular Dame.

It appeared that Dame Vaako was everywhere wherever Reyna turned. Reyna kept her temper in check, but was waiting for the woman to make one wrong move toward her.

Other than the Dame, Reyna had been with her elder twin brother and Vaako, checking over virtual maps about planets that they wanted to land on to see if anyone wanted to convert to Necromonger. Riddick let the Necromonger beliefs go on, but he did not destroy the planet if no one wanted to join.

As of late, Riddick appeared to be in the archives a lot, trying to figure out the location of Reyna and his home planet, Furya. Vaako mentioned about the coordinates were somewhere, but didn't know where. That did now help the Riddick twins at all.

Needing time to herself, Reyna had found a pool area that was specifically for the Lord Marshal and anyone he granted access too. Of course being Riddick's sister, Reyna got access. With no one present, she jumped into the pool nude as she did not have swimwear.

The pool was overlooked by a large window wall that looked out to space.

Reyna swam back and forth swiftly, up and down the pool to get herself a good workout in. She enjoyed swimming as it helped a lot with stretching out muscles and a relaxing peace came over her.

"Lady Reyna."

Reyna turned her head to stare at a Necromonger soldier that stepped in.

"What?"

"You are needed immediately in the throne room."

"Why?"

"I was simply told that you need to be there." The Necromonger left right after.

With a huff, Reyna got out of the pool and dried herself off before sliding her clothes back on. Putting the holster around her waist that contained her shivs pressed against her lower back, Reyna left the pool room to make way to the throne room, wondering what Riddick wanted.

It took about three minutes to get there with her long strides.

"All right, what is wrong?" Reyna looked up to the throne to see no one there.

That immediately got her to pull out her shivs and got into a crouch. Eyes glaring as she watched a few Necromonger soldiers step out with spears ready and aimed at her. When Dame Vaako stepped forward with an axe and a cunning smirk, Reyna knew that she had been set up.

"You bitch." Reyna snarled.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Riddick was going over coordinates about a new planet that was recently discovered when one of the Necromonger guards came running in, interrupting them.

"What is the meaning of your interruption?" Vaako stood up straight from his seat, glaring down at one of his men.

"Lord Marshal, Commander, we have a problem."

"Well, what is it?" Riddick asked.

"Your sister is being ambushed."

"What!?" Riddick roared before sprinting out of the room.

"By who?" Vaako asked as he came to stand before the soldier.

"Your wife, she seemed to persuade a few guards to fight alongside her too."

"Fuck." Vaako snapped as he ran off after Riddick.

When Vaako made it to the throne room, there was a crowd that stood around the throne room floor and around the balconies that went stories and stories up the ship that stared down at the throne room.

Riddick stood, not stepping forward causing Vaako to come stand beside him.

From there, Vaako eyes widen at the sight.

There were a total of eight Necromonger soldiers that Dame Vaako gathered up to be on her side. She was known to be manipulative. But four of those Necromonger soldiers had their own weapons sticking somewhere out of their body and were not moving as they laid on the floor.

When Reyna slammed her foot into another Necromonger chest with a roar, the chest plate indented as the soldier flew back into a pillar. That was when Reyna faced in Vaako's and Riddick's direction due to another soldier coming at her from where they stood.

Immediately, Vaako caught sight of Reyna's eyes that were glowing a bluish silver. A faint hint of the glowing handprint on her chest shown as she wore a tank top.

"The Wrath of the Furyan."

"How do you know about that?"

"She explained it to me. She used it on me when we trained the other day." Vaako answered Riddick, not taking his eyes off the Furyan woman.

… **..**

Riddick stared at Vaako for a few seconds to take in how Vaako appeared to take a step forward when a guard managed to get a punch on Reyna. Riddick knew that Vaako felt something toward Reyna since her arrival, but the stubborn commander did not fully grasp that fact.

Eyeing Reyna, Riddick saw that she was actually controlling the spiritual power of the Wrath of the Furyan. When she punched another Necromonger guard, he saw her right fist let out a burst of energy, enhancing her strength even more. The soldier was sent through the air, slamming into the throne stairs, not moving.

Riddick was intrigued with how his twin sister controlled the spiritual power of their race. He wanted to understand how to control that power the way she was doing.

… **..**

With two guards left, Reyna heard them coming at her from either side. She jumped up, twirling in air before shooting out her legs, kicking both of them straight in the face causing them to shoot backwards. When Reyna landed, she grabbed the shivs that she dropped on the ground and sent them flying at either guard.

The shivs ended up in the opening part of their armor, hitting them in the neck. They both went down onto their knees and then slammed into the ground, blood pooling underneath them. She panted as she glared with anger for all this happening toward her.

… **..**

Complete silence throughout the area.

Riddick went to step forward to confront his twin, but stopped as he watched the Dame sneaking up behind Reyna with an axe raised up above her head.

"Reyna." Riddick yelled, but noticed he wasn't the only one that yelled.

Vaako did too.

With agile feet, Reyna seem to kick an abandon axe off the ground to catch it in her hands. It appeared as if Reyna twirled to her right and twirled around the Dame until she stood to the right side of Dame Vaako.

Still there was silence.

Dame Vaako still had the axe raised over her head, mouth agape.

"I warned you." Reyna said calmly, the axe dropping from her hands were blood glisten on the blade.

Falling to her knees, the axe dropped out of her hands, Dame Vaako reached shakily up to her throat where blood began to pour down her throat to her chest in a red waterfall. With a weak gasp, Dame Vaako dropped face first into the marble floor.

There was still silence.

… **..**

Reyna stared forward at the throne and the adrenaline rush disappear from her body. The effects of using spiritual power of her race made her to sway in her spot. Feeling the hits on her body from those that managed to get a hit on her.

… **..**

To the side, Vaako could only stare at the unmoving body of his, now late wife. He could not believe this all happened. Yet at the same time, Vaako knew it would come down to this. Dame Vaako had been warned and she did not take it seriously.

With Dame Vaako gone, Vaako was hit with realization.

"You keep what you kill."

… **..**

"What was that, Vaako?" Riddick said as he was about to make way to his twin sister that seem to be swaying as she walked them.

"You keep what you kill." Vaako said louder this time.

Riddick eyed Vaako with his eyebrows coming together with confusion on why Vaako brought that up.

"What? What do you mean? There was nothing to even take to k…" Riddick stop talking as he was hit with realization this time.

Riddick eyes shot to the body of Dame Vaako then over to Reyna. Riddick had gained his title as Lord Marshal due to killing the last one and taking the title. Reyna had killed Dame Vaako, thus, she was to take the title.

"She doesn't know that." Riddick hissed at Vaako, waving his right hand toward his twin, who got closer.

"You didn't know about gaining your title either, but you did." Vaako said.

Riddick growled in annoyance as Vaako got him there.

"Riddick, I feel tire." Reyna mumbled before she dropped forward.

Riddick jumped forward to catch Reyna before Vaako could. Vaako eyed Riddick as he lifted Reyna into his arms bridal style.

"We will talk about this when she wakes up."

"You know it is our way."

"She should at least be told what she had done." Riddick said, carrying Reyna down the hallway, but paused to turn back to the throne room.

"Clean up the mess! And if anyone dares do this sort of fucking shit again, I will drop you all off on the next fucking planet." Riddick roared with anger laced in his voice.

When his family was threaten, Riddick alpha side emerged full blast out of its cage.

Vaako followed Riddick, occasionally glancing down at the unconscious Reyna in his arms.

"You know, I should be saying, sorry for your lost, but…"

"I understand." Vaako said, not letting Riddick finish.

Riddick snorted underneath his breath as he carried Reyna all the way to her apartment to lie her down on the couch. He stepped back, staring down at her before turning his attention to the left where Vaako stared at Reyna.

Protectiveness shrouded Riddick as he stepped at Vaako, grabbed his Commander by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. He ripped his goggles off to stare down Vaako with his brightly eye shine eyes.

"You will know that I will not see her get hurt by you. I will destroy you if anything happens to her."

"So, you're coming to agreement with our ways." Vaako said.

"Knowing Reyna, she will understand. But I'm warning you, Vaako, you hurt her, I fuck you up. Got that?"

"Yes, Lord Marshal." Vaako eyes narrowed for a split second then relaxed.

Riddick stepped away from Vaako with a firm nod before he turned back to stare at Reyna passed out on the couch.

"Watch over her, Vaako. I'm going to make sure that my orders were fulfilled."

"Yes, Lord Marshal."

… **..**

Vaako waited until Riddick was gone before he made his move over to Reyna. He crouched down to stare at Reyna with a look of wonder. He reached out to hover her hand over her face before lowering his fingertips to brush against Reyna's cheek then down to her lips.

"I will make you see that you will be my wife. That you do belong beside me. I will see to it." Vaako whispered, pulling his hand away from her face to continue staring at Reyna laid out on the couch.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Sorry if it appeared as if I got rid of the Dame too quick, but I did so to get the story moving.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Records

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Her whole body felt groggy, especially her head, but she managed to open her eyes to find herself staring at a dark grey ceiling.

"Where the hell am I?" She mumbled to herself as she brought her right hand up to her head, resting her hand against her forehead.

Then what had happened to her to be in this state came rushing into her mind all at once. Shooting upright in her spot, Reyna stared around her surroundings in alert mode, seeing if there was anyone else that dared come at her.

"You are in your apartment. You are fine too. Your brother handle the mess and delivered a warning that if anyone was to attempt to ambush or attack you again, they will meet his wrath."

Reyna turned her head to the right where she was watching Vaako make his way toward her with a glass of water in his hand. He set the glass down on the glass coffee table, nodding his head to the glass of water for her to drink.

Grabbing the glass of water, she lifted it up to her nose and took a few small sniffs. Old habits of always being cautious never died. When Reyna smelt nothing abnormal, she began to take a few long gulps, enjoying the coldness of the water going down.

"I killed the Dame." She said once she pulled the glass away from her lips.

"I know."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Reyna asked, setting the glass back down onto the glass top coffee table.

"To be honest, you did warn her about you. I had warned her about your warnings and yourself. Then the fact that she was always causing too much trouble and sooner or later she would be punish for her actions. The Lord Marshal appeared to be ready to take her down a few days ago." Vaako explained, walking toward the wall that was glass and stared out at space.

"You were waiting." Reyna pointed out.

"It was going to happen. Everyone knew it." Vaako replied, staring out at space.

Reyna stared at Vaako's back, wondering why he appeared tenser than usual.

"Why are you tense?" Reyna asked.

Vaako body froze, which caused Reyna eyes to narrow. She stood up from the couch, staggering a little as her body was not fully functioning right, but she was a bit thrown off when Vaako was before her, arms reaching out to stabilize her.

"You should not get up. You had exhausted yourself. You need time to recover." Vaako told her, pushing her back onto the couch in a gentle manner.

"Tell me why you are tense." Reyna demanded.

Vaako dropped his hands away from her forearms, looking away. To Reyna, it was obvious that whatever he wasn't telling her, it was bothering him a lot, thus, she also believed it was important information too.

"You know that you keep what you kill."

"Yes, I know that motto. But what do I keep. All I did was take out those soldiers and I killed your wife." Reyna pointed out, eyes narrowing on Vaako who raised a single eyebrow when she had mentioned _wife_.

Taking a few seconds to repeat what she said in her head, realization struck Reyna. Her eyes began to widen as she understood what why he was tense, why he raised his eyebrow when she said _wife_. There was a title for being the wife of Vaako. Her eyes shot up to meet his eyes, seeing Vaako give a small nod of his head to confirm her thoughts.

Once again, Reyna shot up from the couch, staggering when she was lightheaded from the sudden, quick movement. Vaako hands shot out to balance her out, but she waved her hands around her, preventing him from helping her. Vaako let his hands drop to his sides, continuing to keep his eyes on her.

Balancing herself out, Reyna rubbed her forehead with her right hand with her eyes closed. She could not believe that this was happening, but at the same time, she honestly felt it was not such a bad thing to happen. Her eyes slid open, glancing over at Vaako in the corner of her eyes.

With Dame Vaako gone, out of the picture, Reyna felt a sense of relief that she did not have to watch her back all the time anymore. She would still continue to watch her back, but not as much as she did when Dame Vaako was around. With the Dame gone, Reyna could finally see how Vaako acted without being manipulated by the cunning, manipulative wife that hissed nothing but poisonous nonsense into his ears.

"I will not convert to Necromonger way. Know that now."

"I did not expect you to. I also don't want you to convert."

The confession by Vaako made Reyna to stare at him with raised eyebrows. She would've thought he would at least tell her to think about it.

"You don't?" Reyna said slowly.

"No, you are, how do I say this. You are you. I enjoy the way you are now."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Reyna was staring at Vaako as if he had suddenly grown two heads. She shook her head, looking away from him, not wanting to show her shock expression.

"So, am I automatically your wife?"

"Many will see that."

"No ceremony?"

"I wish to have one only if you are ready." Vaako told her with a monotone voice, his back ram rod straight and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Would you relax? You know how I am Vaako." Reyna faced him, stepping closer to him, watching how he was watching her move very closely.

Reyna came to a stop right in front of Vaako, leaving only two feet between them. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time, a tiny smirk on her lips. She enjoyed the tough Vaako, but she also wants to see if she could make Vaako uncomfortable, to show emotions.

"Though I wish to see you loosen up a bit. Be yourself. I am not going to tell you how to act. Maybe I'll finally get to see that animal side of yours." Reyna winked, stepping around him.

She made sure to brush her right hand across his right shoulder as she was walking on by.

 **…** **..**

Vaako slowly turned to watch Reyna walk toward the kitchen area, eyeing her up and down as she was walking. He held himself back from following after her, but instead, Vaako let her words sink into his head, thinking how Reyna will want him to be very independent since he did not have his late wife to boss him around anymore. Reyna wanted to see how he would act now. He will have to figure out a way to find his true self. It has been a while since he thought for himself.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"He told you the news."

"Yes."

"And you are not angry?"

Reyna turned away from filling up a glass with water to stare at Riddick. Vaako had let Riddick into the place a few minutes ago while he left, mentioning about combing through his men to make sure that they were loyal to the Lord Marshal. To Reyna, she knew that Riddick wanted Vaako to go through the soldiers to make sure there wasn't another incident.

"Some reason, I look forward to it."

Reyna's admitting her role as Vaako's wife caused Riddick to stare at her with a hint of surprise in his eye shine eyes, since he took his goggles off when he came into the living quarters.

"You do?"

"It will be interesting to see Vaako true self. To see him actually think for himself."

"He started to show it after you showed up on the ship."

"Well, I want to see more. I want to unleash the animal side in him."

"With you, you will get it out of him." Riddick muttered as he stood up straight from leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why say it like that?" Reyna narrowed her eyes on Riddick.

"Because sistah', you know how to rouse the beast in anyone." Riddick smirked, bumping shoulders with her before he walked out of the room and to the main door.

Reyna shook her head, smirking as she brought her glass of water up to her lips to take a few gulps. All the while she was thinking how she could help Vaako bring the animal side out of him, and how fun it will be.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"You do not have to follow me."

"I want to make sure that you get to where you want to safely."

Reyna paused in the hallway to turn her body halfway around to face Vaako. He turned his body to face her, staring down at her with a blank facial appearance, but his dark eyes held a questionable twinkle.

"Vaako, think about who you are talking to about taking care of themselves."

"I understand, Reyna, but please allow me to."

With a sigh, Reyna nodded. She resumed in walking down the hallway, noting the Necromongers that passed by them either kept their eyes to the ground or gave a small bow of their head toward Reyna and Vaako.

"News spread that you are my wife." Vaako told her.

"With me being your wife, I feel as if I will get more respect then I ever did before, even if I am the Lord Marshal twin sister." Reyna said her opinion, noticing that she seem to get more respect as Vaako's wife than being Riddick's sister.

Both Reyna and Vaako walked into a large circular room that contained floor levels of various books, scrolls and tablets. The archives were where Riddick was located. He stood with his back to them as he was waving his hand over a virtual table that showed the coordinates of past expedition of past Lord Marshals and the places that they had gone to.

"Anything interesting or worth looking into?" Reyna asked.

"No, there is nothing." Riddick grumbled.

Reyna stared at Riddick and saw his frustration for not finding a single piece of evidence about their home planet. Reyna sat herself down in a thick, cushion armchair, crossing her legs as she watched Riddick and now, Vaako, looking through the archives.

"Are you not going to help?" Riddick asked her.

"If you haven't found it inside here by now, what if it isn't in here?"

Her words made the two men to stop searching and turned their bodies to face her. She stood up from her seat and she walked over to the virtual table where Riddick had the ships present coordinates up. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Vaako was walking over, curious to what more she has to say.

"Where else would it be?"

"We should try living sources."

"Who would know about Furyan?" Riddick stared at her with a huff, not seeing her point.

"Aereon for one since the elementals are the one that gave a prophecy to Lord Marshal Zhylaw about Furya to which he went there and look what happened to our race. Another source would be the Quasi-Deads. Would they not know about the location?"

Riddick stood straight up, his shoulders not hunched anymore like a pissed off wet cat. He had a thinking look across his face before he turned on the heel of his boots, storming toward the door to leave the archives.

"Riddick?"

"I am going to check on it." Riddick shouted as he continued to walk out of the archives.

Reyna went to follow after her twin brother, but a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes shot up to Vaako with her eyebrows beginning to incline up her forehead.

"You have to know the truth." Vaako said lowly to her.

Reyna's eyes searched his dark eyes, seeing Vaako show a brief hesitation. Whatever this truth was, Vaako knew that she will not like the answer. Her eyes were watching him walk up to stand before the virtual table, hitting a few buttons until a black round sphere appeared with a question mark on it.

"Vaako?"

"Furya was erased from all records. There is nothing within the archives."

Her eyes widen as she realized how powerful this particular truth was. Riddick and she had been searching these archives, but in truth, there was nothing to search for. Of course, Zhylaw would erase the planet Furya records, not wanting to thinking or hear about the Furya planet ever again. A flicker of anger began to intensify inside of Reyna and it was directly aimed at her new husband, Vaako.

"You couldn't fucking tell us this earlier?"

"I did not know what to say."

"Easy, the records were erased. You will be the one to tell Riddick the truth, not me. Face his wrath." Reyna said fiercely, turning away to walk out of the archives.

"Reyna where are you going?"

"To get away from you before I slap you."

"Reyna, I did not want to—" Vaako went after her, but stopped as she whirled around to face him.

"Siberius, back off." Reyna hissed lowly, glaring at him and seeing him go partially wide eyes due to her usage of his first name.

She saw that he heed her warning, thus, she resumed in storming off just as her brother had, but she had the truth about their planet, Riddick did not. Reyna had to get away from everything, needing to have some alone time before she had to figure out the plan to every finding the planet Furya.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** The Animal Side

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The air was thick with tension.

A few days ago Vaako had told Reyna about the truth about the Furya records being erased. She made him to tell Riddick about that to which he did. Vaako found out that Riddick was more physical when he was angry and frustrated while Reyna actually talked it out first. Vaako was sporting a slight black eye from when he got caught off guard by Riddick.

Once Vaako was able to escape Riddick's wrath, Vaako witnessed Riddick take his anger out on objects in the study room that was connected to Lord Marshal's quarters.

For the next few days, Vaako had noticed that he got the cold shoulder from Reyna. He could say that he was used to be bitched at or scowl at, but he had to admit that he hated that Reyna was ignoring him. She was not like his late wife, who would insult him to the extremely and order him to do something in order for her forgiveness. Reyna was different. He wanted her to speak to him, wanted her to look at him normal again, not giving him a glare. Vaako hated that Reyna ignored him, absolutely hated it.

It came to the point that Vaako could not deal with it anymore. She was his wife now, he did not want any gossip going around that he could not handle his wife yet again. Everyone knew that the late Dame Vaako wore the pants in the relationship. Vaako did not want that gossip going around again with Reyna. Then again, maybe everyone would realize that his new wife was Riddick's twin sister, who was a breeder, a Furyan, and she was definitely strong and brutal like her twin brother when she wanted to be.

Vaako was beginning to debate whether to apologize or to buy Reyna a gift for forgiveness, but he refrained himself from doing the latter idea.

He was walking through the hallways, trying to figure out where Reyna had disappeared to when he came into the path of Riddick.

"Lord Marshal." Vaako stood ramrod straight in his spot, hands clasped behind his back, and hoping that Riddick lost his temper these last previous days.

"Vaako, you appear to be lost."

"I am looking for Reyna."

A low chuckle escaped from Riddick causing Vaako to become less tense. With Riddick chuckling, he was not in 'seek and destroy' mode anymore. Vaako wouldn't have to worry about getting another black eye.

Vaako noted that there was a difference between Riddick and Reyna when it came to fights. Riddick was the type that did less talking, more fighting when he was emotionally upset or angry. He did not give forgiveness, but he was easier to give forgiveness than Reyna. Vaako was learning that Reyna could hold on a grudge for a very long time.

"I can see that Reyna is still giving you the cold-shoulder."

"Yes." Vaako answered, not hiding the fact.

He thought that if Riddick knew then maybe he could give a hint on how to get Reyna to at least make conversation, to peep out one word to him. Vaako was going to go insane if she did not say something to him today.

"She knows how to hold a grudge." Riddick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do I get rid of it?"

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes."

"Try doing something she wants from you then." Riddick said as he patted Vaako on the shoulder as he walked around him.

"What do you mean?" Vaako turned around to stare at the back of Riddick walking away.

"What does she want from you and to show toward her?" Riddick said, waving his hand over his shoulder as that was the hint that he gave to Vaako.

Vaako stood in the spot, hands flexing on his side as he did not understand what Riddick was hinting him. Vaako knew that Reyna hadn't asked him for anything in particular. He was thinking long and hard, trying to figure out what she wanted from him. It made him frustrated when she would not speak to him, but ignored him. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders, throw her down on the couch, pin her down and demand for her to tell him what to do for her forgiveness.

And that was when the idea struck him after his feral thoughts.

"She wants my animal side." Vaako grinned before he was walking off in long strides, heading to Reyna's quarters where he will surprise her.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She saw how Vaako was trying desperately to talk to her, to get her to talk back to him. Whenever she had glanced at him, she wonder why he would hold such valuable information about Furya from Riddick and her. She did not want to look at Vaako due to the fact that she needed to cool down, or else she would snap.

The grudge was not going to last any longer, especially when Reyna noted that Riddick calmed down after Vaako confronted him about the information on Furya. Riddick had talked with Reyna after Vaako told them both the news, and Riddick told Reyna that they had been living without Furya for so long, so what's the difference now. Reyna could see his point, but she could also see that deep down in Riddick, he wanted to know about their home as much as she.

Reyna stood inside the quarters where she was staring out the clear wall that stared out at outer space. The front door opened causing her to refocus her gaze on the glass to see in the reflection, Vaako walking into the quarters. She looked away from the reflection, staring back out at outer space.

A hand came in touch with her shoulder in a gentle manner before it gripped her shoulder. Before Reyna could do anything, she was whirled around in her spot and slammed up against the glass causing her eyes to widen with shock.

Vaako stood in front of her, staring down at her with fierceness that sent a small chill throughout her body, but not one of fear. This chill was excitement. She liked the way that he gazed down at her with a look of possessiveness and authority. These were the emotions that Reyna wanted Vaako to brace, to harness, and then to be able to present and maintain that he was strong. That he was a leader, and he was the commander that his tilted referred him as.

Wanting to add fuel to the fire to see what he will do, Reyna snarled up at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Reyna snapped, pressing her hands against his chest and shoving him backwards.

Vaako staggered a few steps back, taking a step down from the platform that she stood on. He continued to stare at her with a firm expression. He reached up to tug off his armor, dropping it to the side until he was left in a black sleeveless to that clung to his broad, solid torso.

Reyna only raised a single eyebrow at him, waiting for his next move.

Vaako stepped back up on the platform and he smacked her hands away that tried to push against his chest again. He grabbed hold of her wrists, slamming them up above her head and against the glass before pressing his body up against hers, pressing her into the glass.

"Calm down." Vaako growled.

Reyna returned her own growl, struggling in his hold. For a moment, her eyes made connection with his before she found herself in the air. She gasped as she landed on the couch, not realizing until Vaako was on top of her that he had thrown her effortlessly across the room and on the couch.

With Vaako on to top of her, Reyna fought. She tried to push him off of her, seeing the fire that was burning within him, especially his eyes. He had managed to trap her hands above her head with one hand while his other hand grabbed hold of her chin to make her stare up at him. Reyna held back an excited grin at the feral side that raged in Vaako's eyes, proving that he was the dominant one in this situation.

"You will listen to me."

"I'm listening, Vaako." Reyna eyes narrowed.

"I already apologized to you. I apologized to the Lord Marshal."

"But you retained information from—"

"Would you allow me to talk, woman?" Vaako shouted causing her to bite her tongue.

The hand on her chin flexed and he leaned closer to her face that the tips of their noses touched.

"You are my wife, I will comfort you in the best of my abilities even if I didn't want to tell Riddick and you the truth because I did not want you two to lose hope in finding your home planet. You had a drive and I did not want to take that away. But now, I will help you two to the best of my abilities to find evidence of your planet. Understand me?" Vaako said, staring down at her in a challenging manner to back talk him.

Reyna took in everything that Vaako told her. For him to hold the truth to himself in order to keep Riddick and her hope up to continue researching their home planet, she could understand his reasoning. If the twins knew the truth, would one of them give up on finding more about their planet or would they keep trying to look for it.

"Okay."

"Okay." Vaako nodded.

Reyna buckled her body underneath him causing Vaako to press his body down against her own.

"Do not think you can take me on without a fight."

"For now on, I expect nothing less from you." Reyna purred as she leaned her face up to his.

Vaako teeth showed, clenching in a warning toward her.

Pushing off of her, Vaako stood up from the couch and he began to make his way toward the door. Reyna saw that he was leaving causing her to stand up and move around the couch, not done with him. There was a burning feeling in her body when he pressed his body against her own and he showed her that he did have that animal side in him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going back to my place. You are going to bring your items over there to live with me for now on."

"No."

"No?" Vaako turned back around to stare at her sharply.

"My place is bigger and I am not living in the place where that viper woman once lived. So, no I will not be going to live at that place." Reyna told him while crossing her arms over her chest and she raised a single eyebrow for him to challenge her.

Vaako glared at her for a couple of seconds before he gave a sharp nod.

"I will grab my things then." Vaako said through clenched teeth, turning away from her to make way toward the door again.

Wanting to show Vaako that she was happy and proud for him showing the start of his animal side, Reyna walked fast in his direction in complete silence without him realizing.

"Vaako."

He turned around to face her, but he tensed up at how close she was to him without him sensing her.

Reyna reached up and grabbed the front of his top, ripping him down to her level where she crushed her lips against his own in an aggressive manner. She felt him tense underneath her lips for a second, but then he collected himself. His lips began to move against her own with equal aggression. This action caused a burning feeling to erupt in Reyna and shoot straight down to her loins, enjoying and wanting Vaako like this.

When it was enough, when she had her fill, Reyna wanted to leave him craving more. She pushed him away causing him to stagger back, panting and eyeing her with dark eyes that held desire for her.

"That animal side of yours Vaako, keep showing it. Fuse it with who you are now. That power you feel now, don't you feel powerful. Now, control it." She told him as she began to walk away from him.

Reyna did pause in her step to glance over her shoulder to stare at him, seeing he was still standing before the door, looking as if he was debating with himself on whether to leave or to come after her.

"Go get your things, Vaako. Do not worry, I will be here."

 **…** **..**

Vaako walked out of the living quarters that will be his own once he brought his items in. He stared at the door that closed behind him that led to the quarters that would soon be Reyna and his quarters. He thought about what had just happened between Reyna and him before he turned away from the door to walk to his quarters that will not be his anymore soon.

The animal side that Reyna wanted from him, told him to let it emerge was indeed powerful. He felt powerful and full of energy, wanting to let it loose all the time. He knew that he had to control the animal side, to keep himself sane, but he knew he will have to control it when dealing with Reyna.

There was no doubt in Vaako's mind that Reyna or Riddick could set him in his place. If the Furyan twins let their animal side completely take over, Vaako knew that it would end bad, not for them, but those that surrounded them.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy. Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** A New Planet in a New System.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There had been a notable difference in Vaako that Riddick saw, and Riddick knew the reason. The reason behind a difference in Vaako was because Reyna forgiven him, but also, must had said a few words to him too. Riddick began to see that Vaako was his usual vocal self, but he had confidence behind his words, his commands. Being married to the late Dame Vaako, Vaako was uncertain about his commands and did not have the confidence behind him. He would freeze and second guest himself. But now, Vaako stood with confidence, did not second guess himself and prove that he had the skill to take on a strong leadership role.

The air around Vaako had also changed too. He carried himself as an alpha, much to the amusement of Riddick. Riddick was amused because he knew that Reyna definitely got a hold of Vaako and made sure to unleash the animal side within. Riddick always knew that his twin sister could do it, and she could rile up anyone she chooses.

At the present moment, the carrier ship was landing on a new planet in a new system that was beside the Helion system. The planet had appeared to be covered in all water, except upon closer inspection, there were islands throughout the whole planet.

"This is beautiful." Reyna said, stepping off the transport drop ship between Riddick and Vaako.

The Purifier and troops stood behind them the three. The purifier was looking around, looking for any civilization to begin preaching about the Necromonger beliefs and try to persuade anyone to convert to their religion.

They had landed on one of the three largest mass of land on the planet. They stood on a beach that had many docks extending out into the water. There were a couple of docks that continued to stretch out, connecting to other small land masses that was spread throughout the island. The islands appeared to be connected with one another with docks. Vegetation was evident throughout the islands, especially the large island that they landed on. From a distance, toward the middle of the island, in the middle of all the vegetation, there were large and tall buildings breaking the tree tops. The buildings appeared to be built out of the woods that the island provided.

Reyna was the first to move, walking across the beach and toward the jungle where she saw a manmade path leading in.

"Reyna." Vaako said, going after her.

"You should be commanding the troops, Vaako." Reyna told him.

"They will follow." Vaako told her while at the same time he was glancing over his left shoulder to make sure that his troops were following.

"Stay alert." Riddick said as he was looking around at their surroundings.

They were walking through a jungle, the dirt trail that they were on had turned into pebbles. Reyna eyed the stones, eyes narrowing as she saw dark wet spots on the dark grey soon. Her eyes flickered up and around the jungle, thinking that something was off. Something did not sit right with her.

A whizzing sound splitting through the air tickle her ears. Her eyes shot to the side, diagonally to her right where she saw a spear sailing through the air and was aimed right at Vaako's head.

"Vaako!" Reyna lunged forward and she tackled him into the ground.

 **…** **..**

Vaako grunted as Reyna tackled him to the ground. She sat up and on top of him, unsheathing her short swords with a growl. He pushed her off to stand up and his eyes shot to the spear that would had hit him if not for Reyna's inhuman senses.

"Stay alert." Vaako commanded his troops.

Rustling was happening all around them throughout the thick bushes.

"They are surrounding us to trap us. Do not let that happen." Vaako said causing his troops to fan out.

"Be partner up and do not look in the same spot. They have an advantage." Riddick shouted as he pulled his shivs out.

There was a warrior's cry coming to their left causing them to look and to see a person dressed in clothing that were made out of animal hide and netting, charing them.

"Pay attention to your own self." Reyna shouted as she noted that some of the troops were moving in to protect Riddick because he was the Lord Marshal.

When Reyna shut her mouth, she watched as a spear went through one of the Necromonger soldier's was a burst from the bushes, a wave of inhabitants of this place came charging out, yelling and attacking the Necromonger troops.

A frustrated growl escaped Reyna. She heard a pair of feet coming up behind her causing her to turn around to see a man charging her. Charging the man in return, Reyna jumped up and sent a powerful kick to the man's face causing him to stagger backwards. When she landed, bouncing on her toes, she lunged forward and stabbed her twin short swords through the man's chest, dropping him. Pulling her short swords out of the chest, she stood up and looked around, catching sight of Vaako fighting a very huge, burly man.

"Shit. He's huge." Riddick said as he caught sight of the man that was facing Vaako.

"That is one big man." Reyna mumbled.

Reyna saw that the troops had the advantage of weapons, shooting their gravity guns consistently while the inhabitants of this planet only had their handmade spears and knives. Yet, Reyna knew to never judge a book by its cover for these inhabitants had an advantage too; this was their home and they were used to this climate. The inhabitants began to use the jungle to hide and then attack before hiding again.

A bit away from them all, Reyna saw Vaako was handling himself okay with the huge man. She turned to face the others, preparing herself to defend, but she was caught off guard when something wrapped around her left ankle.

"What the—FUCK!"

"Reyna!" Riddick shouted, whirling around to see what happened.

Reyna found herself on the ground with a thick manmade net on top of her body. She let out a frustrated yell, struggling in the netting, but her actions had only caused her to become more tangled up in the net.

"We got a live one! A woman too!" Someone shouted amongst the trees.

There were cheers and howls from the group of inhabitants of this jungle who were constantly attacking them.

 **…** **..**

With Reyna being caught, the inhabitants appeared to attack Riddick, Vaako and the Necromonger soldiers with full force now. It was almost immediately clear that the inhabitants were doing this as a distraction to take Reyna away. Riddick was the first to realize this and he went into berserk mode, taking down as many as he possibly could with no mercy.

Off to the side and still fighting, Vaako was trying everything to take down the giant man that he was facing. He went for pressure points, hitting areas that would cause extreme pain, but the giant kept coming at him. When Vaako went for the main arteries, the giant caught him and put Vaako into a headlock.

The screaming from Reyna caused Vaako to looked off to watch at two men trying to pull Reyna away, trying to get her further into the jungle. When one of the two men decided to go on top of her, looking like they had intentions to do something, Vaako saw red.

Needing to get out of the headlock, to do anything possible, Vaako bit down on the arm of the giant of a man, who let out a low whine at the feel of teeth sinking through sink. Vaako slammed his boot heel down on the giant's foot, where he felt the arms loosen up around his body. It was enough to allow Vaako to jolt forward, out of the arms. Vaako attempted to run to Reyna, but a hand wrapped around his braids and tugged him backwards causing him to slam onto his back. A low growl emitted from him as he stared up at the laughing giant that clenched his braids.

"Riddick! Vaako!" Reyna shouted as she tried to fight the man off her, but the netting was preventing her from doing so.

Vaako turned his head one way to see that Riddick was being bombarded by the opponent, one right after the other. It was clear that Riddick was the strongest one here, therefore, the inhabitants were attacking him the most.

The tug on the braids caused Vaako to hiss as he was brought up onto his knees. He was beginning to get a headache from his braids being pulled backwards causing his head to tilt back. Vaako heard Reyna yelled again, and he managed to turn his head enough to stare at her where he saw the man that was on top of her trying to slice her top open. The other man was boosting the man on top of Reyna, chanting for him to continue.

There was a dagger in his right boot, and his hand brushed the dagger before grasping the handle as he had to make a choice for Reyna was important.

His hand shot up and back then moving upwards. He felt himself fall forwards to which he caught himself on one hand. Being quick and needing to get to Reyna, Vaako was quick as he whirled around, getting back onto his feet and he was throwing his arm upwards. The dagger stabbed right between the giant eyes. With inhuman strength, Vaako applied pressure which caused the dagger to sink deeper through the skull. Vaako did not stop until the giant had fallen to his knees.

Vaako ripped his dagger away, where he watched as the large man fell to his side, not moving anymore. With that done, Vaako ran toward Reyna and he threw the dagger at the man that stood back. The dagger stabbed through the throat which caused the man to grab it, but then fallen to his knees when Vaako ripped the dagger out. Vaako did not waste time to throw the man on top of Reyna off of her before he began to stab the man with a lot of anger.

Blood splashed across his face as he continued to take his anger out until his arm got a twinge in it. He stopped and panted, his rage was simmering down. Vaako stood up and he walked over to Reyna where he knelt down to slice the net off her body and then the rope around her leg.

 **…** **..**

"Vaako." Reyna stared at him as he was covered in blood.

"Are you all right?" Vaako helped her to stand up with him.

"Yes, he didn't get far. The netting stopped him." Reyna told him as her eyes looked over to the man that had once been on top of her. She noted that the man's face was unrecognizable now after Vaako was finished with him.

Reyna looked back at Vaako and took notice that his braids were gone. She walked around him to go over to the large man that was like a giant to them all. She knelt down to pull out a handful of braids from the man's large hand. Reyna stood up and turned to face Vaako as he followed her.

"I liked your braids."

"You're more important."

Her eyes shot up as he said this and her right hand clenched the braids close to her chest.

"Oi, let's go." Riddick shouted as he finished the last of the men that came at him.

Before they were to continue, they had done a headcount to see that they had lost four of their ten troops. The Purifier was hiding in the bushes and came out, staring around at the bloodshed. Shaking his head, the Purifier looked for Riddick to take the lead.

"We are running." Riddick shouted.

With Riddick's command, they were sprinting through the rest of the jungle until they came upon the area where the buildings were. Though they came to a halt when there were high walls that surrounded the area where the buildings were. Guard towers were located on top of the walls, guards stared down at them. A small door near the tall, double gates opened up, which caused their attention to be drawn to it. A tall man stepped out.

"Are you people crazy?"

"Not the first time I heard that one." Reyna muttered causing Riddick to snort and Vaako to shake his head.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The man was known as Kan, and he welcome them into the walls after he had questioned about their sanity. Inside the walls, the buildings were tall, built out of thick wood and it was clear there were more than one person that lived inside these buildings that must be seen as apartments. There were markets spread out among the streets, clustered together and sold anything from different color dirts to various shiny handmade jewelry.

While Kan showed them around, he explained that the planet was called Uncharted D Planet. The area that they had landed on was in the poverty area of the planet. Each of the large islands represented the class status of the inhabitants. There was the middle class island and then a high class island where the government of the planet was located.

"Who were those men outside the walls?" Reyna asked.

"Those were rogues or outcasts. They committed a crime and were casted off the main islands. Each island cities are surrounded by these walls to keep them out. There is usually guards located on parts of the planet to make sure that the convicts don't break down or through the walls."

"Great warning for incoming guests." Reyna muttered as she was still bitter about what had happened in the woods.

"I do apologize about all of that." Kane said as he stared at Reyna with a peak of interest.

"It is fine." Reyna nose twitched a little, a small indication she was still ticked off.

 **…** **..**

The man known as Kan eyed Reyna with a smile that was obviously supposed to charm. It had Vaako to get a snarl on his face. He had stepped around the group to stand on the other side of Reyna and to get in between Kan and her. By his action, Kan had straighten up his height and actually began to sizing Vaako up and down in a challenging manner. Vaako could not help but chuckle as he found Kan's action amusing.

"What is so funny?"

"You are actually sizing me up. That indicates a challenge." Vaako growled and he went to step at Kan, but Riddick held his hand up to stop Vaako from moving any closer to Kan.

"Do not mine my commander. He is still on an adrenaline rush, especially protecting his wife."

"Oh, she is your wife." Kan stature appeared to deflate a little.

"Yes." Vaako said through clenched teeth.

"My apologies, but when we see a beautiful creature we try to impress them and hope for a fruitful marriage." Kan said as he placed his hand across his chest in an apologetic manner.

 **…** **..**

Riddick was getting a kick out of this whole situation as he was watching the way that Vaako's jaw was flexing in irritation. Reyna rolled her eyes at the showcase of alpha mode by Vaako over her. It was as Vaako was pissing on his claim.

A few chuckles escaped from Riddick.

Vaako went to open his mouth, but Riddick stepped in. He did not want to deal with anymore conflicts on this new planet. He wanted to check it out and explore, plus, to further understand this new planet and its system that was not in their records.

 **…** **..**

Kan had led them to a place that looked to be a tavern. He led the group to tables outside due to more room, and for the troops to be able to stand around on guard.

"I am curious about something." Reyna started.

"What is that?" Kan replied with a small tilt of his head.

"How many planets in this system?"

"Four."

"If this system is nearby Helion, why did it appear out of nowhere?" Reyna asked next.

Riddick and Vaako looked at Reyna with raised eyebrows. She glanced at the two of the men as they stared at her as they did not understand why she asked this question. She turned to face them a little to explain why she asked this particular question.

"I looked through all the systems and around Helion Prime. This planet appeared out of nowhere. It does not make sense, so why now."

"Because this systems orbit is unpredictable." Kan chuckled which brought her attention back onto him.

"What?"

"It goes through different courses through various time. The system is alive. It had a strange orbit, but moves in various patterns around the galaxy."

Reyna glanced over at Riddick as she thought that maybe that was why there wasn't much about Furya. It might of have a crazy orbital track that it was never in one place. It would move in various ways throughout the system. She looked back at Kan as he was thanking a bartender who brought a tray of water over.

"Do you know of a planet called Furya?" Riddick asked.

Kan appeared to pale at the mention of the name of Furya. His eyes had gone to the bartender that went wide eyes before they had quickly scurried off. The reaction had instantly got everyone's attention. They leaned closer to stare at Kan, wanting answers.

"No one speaks of that planet."

"Why not?"

"It is haunted."

"Is it in this system?"

"No, but we pass the system that it is near. The system that it is in is the same as this one as it has a wild orbital movement around its system. I wish not to speak about that planet. No one talks about that planet."

Riddick let out a deep exhale from his nose as he looked between Reyna and Vaako before his eyes were back at Kan. It was clear that they were not going to get anymore answers from Kan about Furya.

Reyna did not touch the drink. None of them did as they could not trust anyone. Instead, they listen to Kan discuss more about the planets in this system before he finally asked them what was their purpose on their planet. It was clear that Kan did not know about the Necromonger and if he did not know—which he appeared to be a man that knew everything about his people and planet—then these people on this planet and through this system would not know about the Necromonger history.

Riddick, Reyna and Vaako left the explaining to the Purifier to explain about Necromonger and the religion. Riddick, Reyna and Vaako stood away from everyone and formed a triangle to stare at each other.

"We have to get to the mainland." Vaako stated.

"I know. We will return back to the ship and make way to the mainland." Riddick said and he glanced back to see Kan was shaking his head at the Purifier.

"Our people do not want a part of this." Kan stood up from his seat.

"Off to the mainland." Reyna mumbled. She was trying not to smirk as she saw the Purifier huff and Riddick to wave him off as if he knew this would happened.

"I just want to get off this blasted planet." Vaako muttered as he reached to the back of his head where his braids were gone and at the same time, he was glaring at Kan once again, seeing how the man kept eyeing Reyna.

"Now." Vaako muttered underneath his breath.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Researching Clues

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The main island on the Uncharted D planet was cleaner and there were no criminals that dared to roam the outside walls of the main island. There were too many guards around the high class island, which made Riddick and the others to see that the privilege got the firepower.

The Purifier immediately went to work once again as they entered the square of the place. The citizens listened, but a few walked away, not wanting to hear anymore. The troops stood around the area, armed and ready for anything suspicious to stick out.

Reyna had gone off toward an older man and question about location of the archives that might have a list of systems that this planet system went around. The old man suggested the archives library that was nearby. Reyna thanked him and made her way back over to Riddick and Vaako.

"I found the location of their library."

"Let us go." Riddick said.

"Riddick, we have to wait—" Reyna started, glancing back at where the Purifier stood.

"He is fine. There are troops."

"But Vaako can't be at two places at once. Be with you and be here?" Reyna pointed out, glancing at Vaako as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have been on my own before." Riddick said.

Reyna knew that he was right, but Vaako had a job. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Riddick with narrowed eyes. Her older twin growled and he stomped over to one of his troops to tell him what was happening.

"Let us go now." Riddick said, walking by Vaako and her.

Reyna led the way as the old man told her that the library was nearby a fountain with a statue of some unknown creature he told her about. The area that they entered appeared to be a ghost town. An area were many did not appear to venture around in. She walked around the fountain and up toward a large building with tall double wood doors.

"Seems like not many come here." Riddick said once they pushed open the doors to see dust collecting everywhere.

"No, usually old timers come here. Or those that want quietness." An older woman appeared before them with a gentle face.

"Hi, I am Reyna. Do you happen to have archives on systems that your planet might've passed." Reyna stepped forward, getting straight to business.

"I am Naomi. Oh yes we do. Back then, the past leaders made sure to write down the way our system moves. We have journals on the planets that they visited when our system came near them too." The older woman named Naomi led them through the library.

There was dim lightening, but it was enough to light the way. It gave a gold hue to the library, giving the place a relic feeling. They were led up a flight of stairs and then to the back of the building where Naomi waved her hand toward shelf that contained old tablets and books.

"Thank you."

"I will be dusting. Call if you need anything." Naomi walked off.

"She'll be dusting forever." Riddick mumbled, but grunted when Reyna slapped him in the stomach for him to cut it out.

Reyna pulled out a tablet and clicked it on to begin scrolling through its history. Vaako picked up another tablet and Riddick grabbed a journal. They began their researching. The three kept going through journals and tablets, stacking them when they found nothing relevant.

"Argh." Riddick tossed a journal down and rubbed his eyes since he took his goggles off due to the lightening being dim inside.

"This appears questionable." Vaako said out of nowhere from his spot of leaning his backside against a table.

"What?" Reyna stepped up beside Vaako, setting the journal she was reading down to stare over his arm.

"The information stated that they passed a system that only had two planets that had a large orbital ring. They moved in weird direction, never appearing to be on the same track but stayed around a certain diameter making them to see it was a small system. The system moved around like their system and did not stay in one spot. Having different coordinates and not the same one." Vaako explained as he skimmed over the information.

"Kan did say that the planet never stayed still." Riddick pointed out.

"It said they did not want to visit it due to scanning the planet and finding no human life, but creature were alive there. The climates were harsh and they did not want to risk it due to a last exploration that went wrong on a planet that had been harsh when a storm came and unknown creatures came out of the storm." Vaako read, glancing up at the Riddick twins.

"The planet that they did wish to go on might had been Furya. Did they indicate the time and coordinates that they came across this planet?" Reyna pressed her body closer to Vaako, eyes flickering up as he glanced down at her then back down at the tablet, hitting the screen in various places.

"Fifty years ago and they could not list the coordinates due to it fluctuating way too much. It messed with their machines that tried to pinpoint it."

"Why would Kan say it is haunted if they never went on it?" Reyna mumbled.

"I was wondering the same thing." Riddick sat back in his seat, kicking his legs up on the table.

"Because it messed with their drop ship. They had entered the atmosphere to scan the planet to see if there was any life. They only got a few pictures from a sky view of the planet climate. Those that worked the ship stated that crew members would have nightmares as if they were on the planet after they studied the pictures. Their nightmares had to do with being hunted by creatures that were strong, brutal and lethal. But they said others would have nightmares of warrior looking people yelling and crying as they were torn from their land by an unknown force. Another story reported they heard whispers throughout their drop ship. They left after three days in the planet's orbit and called it a haunted planet with a painful history." Vaako read before he lowered the tablet and he stared between Riddick and Reyna as they had been listening the whole time very closely.

Reyna bowed her head, resting her forehead against Vaako's shoulder as she thought about those stories. She knew that the Furyans were spiritual, and that they could still inhabit the planet, but as ghost. They haunted those that came near, but maybe not to scare them off, but rather, show the pain of the destruction that had happened to the Furyan race.

Her head lifted off Vaako's shoulder to look at Riddick to see him in a deep thought. He kicked his feet down and stood up from his spot.

"Bring that tablet. We will download the information to our archive system. Maybe we can find more about the location of Uncharted D spot when these explorers went to that haunted planet." Riddick said lowly before he walked away.

Reyna stared after Riddick until he disappeared downstairs. She looked away from where Riddick disappeared off to look back at Vaako. Vaako had shut off the tablet and he looked down at her.

"I can't tell if he knows how to become purely upset." Vaako said.

"He has levels of what he is feeling, but he is a professional when it comes to masking away his emotions." Reyna replied, turning to the table to start putting the tablet and journals back on the bookshelves.

Vaako began to help her to make this go faster, knowing that Rayna would not leave until she put what they had taken out of the bookshelf, packed back away.

Once everything was put away, Reyna thanked the old woman and then Vaako and she were walking out of the library. Reyna made Vaako tuck the tablet inside his armor due to it being bulky and there was no way to see the tablet inside the thick torso armor.

Reyna saw that Riddick was rounding up the Purifier, wanting to get back to the Armada fleet and back onto the basilica commanding ship. She saw that there were a few new people that were joining them. It was clear that these people did not want to be on this planet anymore as they had no one holding them back from going, such as, family or friends. Usually family and friends were the ones that hold people back and got them to change their minds from joining the Necromongers, but these people, they had no one but themselves.

Vaako hand came to rest on Reyna's lower back making her to glance up at him with narrowed eyes, but saw that he was glaring at something over her head. She looked to her right to see that the crowd of people that had gathered in the main center were breaking apart, leaving the square after they had listened to the Purifier make his usual speech. Yet Rayna saw a good amount of men were eyeing her, which were the targets of Vaako glaring.

"Does everyone want you for marriage?" Vaako muttered, leading her away.

A snickered could not help but snicker, but she bit her tongue as she saw Vaako shoot her a look with narrow eyes.

"Why do you laugh? I do not find it amusing."

"I am not laughing at that. I am laughing because I like it when you get overprotective and defensive over me." Reyna stepped in front of him and ran her hands across his worn armor.

 **…** **..**

Vaako glared at the men that continued to eye Reyna, but his attention moved down to stare at her, watching her hands trail over his beaten up armor. To show those wandering eyes of men who Reyna belonged to, Vaako ran his left hand down her back and to her behind, pushing her hard against him. A gasp escaped her and her eyes got a flash of excitement in them.

He smirked and he brought his mouth down on hers, swallowing her moan as his hand squeezed her left butt cheek. After a couple of seconds, Vaako pulled back which caused a low growl to escape her, not happy that the kiss was too short for her liking.

"Done marking your territory?" Reyna asked him with a single raised eyebrow.

The smirk appeared on his lips and his eyes flickered off to the crowd that was disbanding. The men were looking away, minding their own business now. Though there were a few glance toward Vaako, who gave them a snarl causing them to look away, not wanting to mess with a man like him.

A hand on his face turned his head back forward. His eyes came to look down at Reyna.

"Hey, come on lovebirds." Riddick shouted at them.

Vaako pulled away from Reyna, but he kept his right hand on her lower back to lead her in the direction where Riddick was walking away with the Purifier, the troops and the people that wanted to convert.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Reyna saw how Vaako would keep touching the back of his head with a twitch of the muscles on his face throughout the whole trip back to the main commanding ship. He was not happy about the fact that he sliced through his braids, even if it was to protect her.

She was sitting on the couch in Vaako and her living quarters when Vaako came back from having a meeting with Riddick and the other high ranked troops. They had been discussing about Uncharted D and how they want to check out the other planets in this new system.

Her eyes stayed on Vaako, catching sight of the back of his head. She noted that Vaako must had stopped at one of the shops to get his hair fix. There wasn't different length strands of hair hanging on the back of his neck anymore, and everything was even off now. He still had either side of his head shaved with the middle semi-slicked back, but the only thing missing was the braids.

Standing up from her spot on the couch, Reyna walked over to Vaako. He was taking his armor off and placing it inside the chest that was nearby the door that led into the master bedroom. When Vaako was only in black pants and the sleeveless undershirt, Reyna stepped forward to run her hand through the back of his hair.

"It will grow back."

"I know,but my head feels lighter." Vaako turned to her causing her to drop her hand away from his head.

"I still have your braids if you want to attach them to the back of your head as extension." She said, giving an innocent smile.

Vaako rolled his eyes and shook his head. He moved around her to make way to the kitchen area where he got himself a glass of water to drink. Reyna followed him into the kitchen and she leaned against the doorway, staring at him.

After a couple of seconds of staring, Reyna walked up to Vaako to touch the back of his shoulders. He faced her as she stepped closer, her right hand sinking back in his hair. He set the glass of water down to face her. Reyna felt herself take a step back as he had pushed his body against hers.

Since Vaako was taking over, she bit her lower lip, enjoying the new side of Vaako. The feel of his hard body pressed up against her own sent a pleasant zing through her. He bowed his head as she clenched the back of his head, pushing him down toward her.

"You were fierce and protective over me today, Vaako. You know I can handle myself." Reyna said, wanting to see what his response will be. She knew that she needed help when she got caught in that netting, and Vaako had delivered in a brutal way.

"If there is trouble, I will be there to stop it from reaching you." Vaako said firmly, bowing his head until his mouth came against her left ear.

"I will protect my mate when I am near and I will destroy the threat that brings any harm to you." Vaako hissed, pressing his body against her own.

Reyna held back from groaning at the feel of his words sending a chill throughout her body. She liked how he referred her as mate and not wife. She knew that Riddick and her ways were affecting him. Vaako was welcoming the animal side that he had deep within him, and he was using words that were relevant to the animal side, such as, mate. He was acting as the alpha male that would protect his significant other without a second thought.

The way that she became Vaako's wife, Reyna was glad because she had her eyes on him since he made his appearance with Riddick on Taurus 1, looking for her. She liked the way that he carried himself and he had potential to be powerful, but he used to have that ex-wife who held him back from unleashing it. Now, with the ex gone, Vaako being able to find that animal side, his confidence boosted in his leadership role and he was actually being respected by others. Not many had talked to Vaako due to them being afraid or had a deep dislike for the late Dame Vaako, but now that the ex was gone, everything was changing.

Her hands came up to grasp his head when he lifted his mouth away from her ear to be able to stare down at her. She ran her right hand softly down the side of his face, taking him in.

"What are you thinking?"

"How I am glad that you are proving yourself to be my mate."

The comment from her had made Vaako to smirk. He bent down, pressing his lips against her own, and showing that he liked the answer that she gave him.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Short Chapter*****

 **Chapter:** Tease

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Vaako stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the new troops that were under training. He was watching over the other high ranked troops acting as instructors, training these fresh batch of troops.

As he stood watching, Vaako kept going into a daze, thinking constantly about early this morning where he was being teased by his mischievous Furyan wife.

Early in the morning when he woke up, Reyna had been walking out of the connected on bathroom with nothing to cover her nude form. Vaako could not help but take in the sight of his naked wife, not having a taste of what she was like in bed yet. The only thing that he did have with her that was passionate was their heated kisses. He knew that she had sensed him watching her, especially when she had the nerve to bend over in front of him to grab a pair of pants from her dresser and stood up in a slow manner. Then she had shot a look over her shoulder, sending him a wink before she walked back into the bathroom to change into her clothes for the day.

Vaako took in a sharp intake of air, coming out of his daydream state that was always plagued with his Furyan wife. He kept taking in deep inhales and exhales, trying to calm his nerves down. He felt his cold body heating up due to the images of a naked Reyna constantly flashing in his mind, imprinting in his mind. She had enjoyed teasing him whenever she got the opportunity to do so. He had a feeling that she was teasing him in order to get him to snap and come after her.

It had been about a month and a half since Reyna had officially became his wife. They had a ceremonial marriage after their visit on Uncharted A Planet after they explored the Uncharted D Planet. Their marriage was official, in the records that were in the archives and it wasn't just her becoming his wife due to her killing the last Dame Vaako, but now, she was officially had taken his name.

Everything about Reyna, Vaako found that she was what he seek to have in a woman. She quenched his thirst, and she was happy and satisfied for who he was. She made him fight for himself and she made him to figure out how to be a leader, even if it meant giving him the cold shoulder to figure out how to release his cage animal side to be the leader that Riddick wanted him to be. If the late Dame Vaako saw him now, she would see that he did not need her to always hold his hand for him to understand how to run his role of being a commander. He thought for himself now.

With Reyna being a breeder and a Furyan, Vaako heard a mixture of gossip about Reyna. Whether it was negative or positive, many were glad that she was his wife as she was not a bitch like the late Dame Vaako. Others were still hesitant to accept her due to her being a breeder and Riddick's twin sister. There were still a good amount that weren't happy with Riddick as the Lord Marshal, but Vaako did not care about the gossip because he got Reyna as his wife. Some of his troops had mentioned that she was a lucky catch for him since she was what men secretly desire. A woman that was fierce; did not take any bullshit, but she could be kind and caring. She had an alluring air around her that made many curious about who she was as an individual. One day, a few of his troops had accidentally blurted out that they bet she must be a lioness in bed. That made Vaako to send them off on a very long run, even though he secretly wonder what she was like in bed.

Speaking of his mischievous, beautiful Furyan wife, Reyna appeared on the balcony that he stood on, overlooking the troops. She came to stand beside him, hands resting on the balcony railing.

"How is it going?"

"Good."

"No punishment yet?"

"So far there has been nothing." Vaako answered, glancing at her clenching the railing and staring down at the fresh batch of troops.

"Do you need to be here?" Reyna glanced over her right shoulder to stare at him as she asked him this.

"No." Vaako shook his head.

When she faced him with a sly grin, Vaako eyes narrowed for a split second with curiosity. He did not know what she was up to, but he tensed up as he began to prepare himself for anything that she was going to throw his away.

"Let's go train." Reyna told him, walking by him to leave the balcony.

He relaxed his tense body and he followed Reyna to head toward the private training room. With it being early morning, there weren't many wandering about the hallways. The only ones that used could use this particular training room where the higher ranked troops or the Lord Marshal.

Reyna threw him a staff and she pulled off the rack for herself, twirling it lazily in her hand before grasping it in both hands and got into a defensive stance.

Vaako slid his armor off his top half before he grabbed the staff again and got into a stance in front of Reyna. The two began to circle one another before Reyna decide to move first. Another thing about Reyna that Vaako greatly enjoyed was that Reyna was a warrior unlike the late Dame Vaako, and Reyna was a powerful one at that too.

Vaako blocked the jab to his groin causing his eyes to shoot up to meet hers. He saw a twinkle of mischief in her pale bluish silver eyes. When she gave a wink, he gave a feral smirk as he realized that she wanted to play dirty; thus, he would too.

Shoving her staff up and away from her body, he swung his staff toward her side to which she ducked underneath the staff. He swung the staff up between her legs to which Reyna blocked it from going up any further. Her eyes looked up at him in shock for his bold move, not expecting that of him. This time he was giving her a wink.

"Oh, now we are having fun." Reyna laughed as she managed to get the staff away.

The two went back and forth, not putting great force behind their swings since they were trying to catch each other off guard. They continue to block until they began to pick up their speed.

Reyna tried to lash a leg out, but he dodged her kick. He stomped his foot on top of hers causing her to hiss, but ducked as he swung his staff at her head. She kneed him in the stomach with her other leg causing him to step away from her and off her foot.

Twirling the staff around the back of his neck caught her off guard for a split moment, but it allowed him to kick his foot into her stomach sending her backwards. He caught the staff and threw it at her causing her to deflected it off. Her eyes came to rest on him where she went to smack his side with her staff, but he tackled her around the midsection.

"Vaako!"

When they crashed to the ground, she lost her staff. They began to roll around until Reyna feet pressed against his stomach and shot him off of her. He rolled backwards and got into a crouch position while she used her momentum to kick her feet into the air and land back onto her feet in a crouch position herself.

"You are itching to get hands on me, aren't you?"

"After this morning, I will admit that I would like to." Vaako answered.

A chuckle escaped her as she remembered this morning and her teasing action.

"Come to me, Vaako."

 **…** **..**

Vaako charged her causing Reyna to move around him. She kicked out and he blocked that with his forearms. He shot his arms down causing her to drop her leg back down. Throwing her right fist out, he blocked that and then he wrapped his arm around her arms to rip her forward. That caused Reyna to slam her knee into his stomach and then caught him off guard with a head butt.

Reyna stood back for a couple seconds, watching as Vaako placed his left hand on his forehead and took a couple of seconds to collect himself. He recovered quickly, looking up at her with a little bit of shock due to her quick moves, but also, to use a move that he did not expect, such as a head butt.

Believing he had enough time to recover, Reyna charged him. He prepared himself for any punches or kicks, but she had other actions in mind. She slid through his spread legs causing him to turn, but she was already swiping her leg around to take his legs out from beneath him.

Vaako slammed onto his side and he tried to get back up, but she kicked him over to be flat on his back where she dropped herself down on top of his lower stomach. He stared up at her with widen eyes since she had got him off his feet and now on his back, staring up at her.

"Nice view from there?" Reyna asked in a teasing tone.

His eyes narrowed on her almost instantly. She felt his hands come to press against her thighs as she straddled his lower stomach. When she felt the small movement of his hips, she knew he was going to change their position. It caused her to begin to raise from the ground, wanting to move, but Vaako took her down by his hands wrapping around her ankles. With hands around her ankles, she was soon ripped to the ground.

"Oof." Reyna grunted as air escaped from her as she landed onto her frontside.

Vaako ripped her toward him, across the floor until she was beneath him. This time, he was the one sitting on top of her, sitting on her lower back causing her to groan and drop her head on the ground.

"You are not the lightest man, you know." Reyna pointed out.

Reyna felt hands on her sides, gripping her sides until she was being turned over to be on her back. Vaako had grabbed her by the hands to pull her up onto her feet with him. She could not pull away as Vaako wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right slid up her side.

"You should not tease me, Reyna." Vaako told her softly, his right hand brushed against the side of her breasts.

Reyna held back a breathless gasp at his feathery touch. His face was closer to hers causing her to lean closer to him, wanting to feel more of him.

"Because I can do the same."

With that said, Vaako had pulled away from her. He was walking out of the training room, picking up his armor along the way. Reyna mouth dropped as she did not expect that from Vaako. He was the serious one between the two.

"Oh, that asshole." She could not help but laugh as Vaako got back at her.

Although she knew that they were both playing a dangerous game with each other. The two were teasing one another, but their patience for one another could only last for so long.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite.**

 **Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Intense Desire

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The new system that they had discovered had them spread troops out with some form of explorers or researchers to gather as much information as possible about the new system. Every time a report came in about one of the Uncharted Planets, it was immediately synced into the archive system to store away.

At the present moment, Reyna was sitting in a section of the archives were she was hidden in an alcove that was designed in the dark stone walls. She was hidden away, not wanting anyone to find her and disrupt her reading of the new reports coming about the new planets. She enjoyed learning about new planets, especially the inhabitants. It was all interesting to her, especially being able to learn new topics.

"So, this is where you are?"

Reyna lifted her head up from staring at the tablet to find Riddick standing there, arms crossed as he leaned against a stone wall.

"Am I being looked for?"

"We are going to land on the last Uncharted Planet, didn't know if you wanted to go or not?" Riddick asked.

Reyna hadn't be going with the group for the last few planets. It wasn't because she was attacked on the first Uncharted Planet, but she didn't find the need to go onto the planets if Riddick sent troops and explorers on them. However, since this was the last planet and Riddick asked her, she had a feeling that he will be going on the last planet too.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go." Reyna said, pushing herself out of the alcove with the tablet in hand.

Reyna slid the tablet back into a shelf where it automatically hooked up to continue to charge. She followed Riddick out of the archives and through the hallways until they came to Vaako and her quarters. She nodded at Riddick and entered inside, needing to change into better fit clothes for the terrain, and also, if needed, to be able to fight.

When Reyna entered the master bedroom, she saw that Vaako was in the bedroom too. He, too, was changing into his gear. Though Reyna could not help but to pause in her spot, eyeing Vaako as he was only in his pants and he was about to pull on his sleeveless top. She noted that he did not take notice of her yet, or if he did, he was ignoring her very well.

Reyna turned to her dresser to pull out black cargo pants and a black vest top that had hidden pockets on it to hide throwing knives. The top and pants that she had on at the moment where tugged off, not caring if she was becoming nude in Vaako presence. He had already saw her naked before, and she was comfortable enough in his presence. Yet, Reyna was not expecting arms to slide around her bare stomach and to pull her back against a warm, solid chest.

"Do you like to tease me?" Vaako hissed into her left ear.

"I'm not teasing you, I'm simply changing." Reyna replied, feeling his hands began to slide up and down her tone stomach.

"Every time you come strutting in here naked or barely dressed, it is a tease."

Reyna turned around in Vaako arms and pressed her hands against his bare chest, and her eyes narrowed up at him. She gave a firm shove against his chest, breaking his hold on her. There was a low growl that emitted from Vaako due to her actions.

"We have to get dress and ready, Vaako." Reyna smirked, especially at the sight of irritation in his eyes.

Vaako charged her, and Reyna prepared herself for any sort of moves he would throw at her. Yet he threw her off when he tackled her. Her back hit the wall next to her dresser. An annoyed growl escaped her as she was caught off guard. She shot her knee up into Vaako's stomach causing him to grunt and his grip to loosen around her body.

Reyna clapped her hands onto his ears, resulting him to let go. It allowed her to kick him in the chest and sent him backwards.

Before Vaako could find footing and recover, Reyna gave another firm kick to his chest until the back of his legs hit the back of the bed. He fell backwards onto the bed, trying to sit up but could not when Reyna got on top of him. She straddled his waist and pressed her hands against his chest, pressing him down into the mattress. She leaned down causing her long semi-wavy hair to brush alongside their faces.

"Do you really want to start, Vaako?"

"You tell me?" Vaako hands came to rest on her thighs.

Within seconds, the two began to fight against one another across the bed. They were trying to beat the other by being the one on top.

Reyna managed to wrap her legs around Vaako and slammed him onto his back, pressing him back into the mattress. She did not know what made her do this next move, but she clamped her teeth in the junction of where his neck and shoulder meet.

There was a low growl that began to emit from Vaako's chest upon her action. She soon felt herself being lifted and then flipped over, which caused her to unlatch her teeth from his neck. She stared up at Vaako as he bent down to bump his nose against her own. He turned his head a little to the side as he lowered his head to press his lips harshly against her own, but lighten up after a couple of seconds.

Their lips began to move frantically against each other; their bodies pressed against each other as tight as possible; and their hands began to sweep over any bare skin that was not covered.

The two were becoming deeply passionate with each other that the pounding on the door did not register in either of their heads until they heard Riddick's voice.

Reyna pulled away from Vaako and dropped her head back, letting out a low annoyed groan. Vaako let out his own frustrated growl.

Reyna and Vaako knew that if they were to ignore Riddick, he would enter their quarters and come find them. Therefore, Reyna and Vaako separated from each other to get dress as quick as possible. Reyna had to yell to Riddick as he kept banging on the living quarters door.

When Reyna was walking out of the bedroom, adjusting her top, Vaako snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, tugging her back against his chest. She managed to turn in his hold and stare up at him with a raised eyebrow. A smirk was set on his lips.

The front door opened up and Riddick poked his head in, staring directly at the two with a wide smile, knowing that Vaako and Reyna had been doing something to take them a while to get to him.

"Did I interrupt?" Riddick asked.

"No." Reyna answered.

"Yes." Vaako answered the same time.

Both Vaako and Reyna looked at one another as they had replied at the same time. Riddick let out a short bark of laughter, shaking his head as he left the quarters to begin walking down the hallway with Vaako and Reyna soon to follow.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The last Uncharted Planet that they had landed on and to explore was smaller than the rest, but was a planet was a city format. An inhabitant of the planet informed them that most of the planet was covered either by the city or farmland. The farmland surrounded the city that took up most of the planet.

When night had fallen, there were a good portion of the city that was lively and bright with all sorts of lightening.

"I don't think we should stay long." The Purifier mumbled, pulling away from a group of people that reached out to touch his jewelry.

Riddick snorted in amusement as he could see how uncomfortable the Necromongers were when it came to unknown people brushing up against them, interacting or reach out in a polite gesture. Riddick could see that the Necomongers were not a fan of shaking hands or interacting in a civil manner with 'breeders.'

Riddick came to a stop to stare around at a large street they entered where large mass of people walked around, enjoying the nightly activities. He eyed a few women that walked by that looked at him and looked away, giggling. Riddick looked away to continue looking around at the busy area.

Reyna rolled her eyes at her twin and she began to look around the surroundings too to see that this area was for the nightlife. There appeared to be clubs, restaurants, bars, and shops that were lit up with bright colorful lights. There were many people dressed for a party and to enjoy the night. She knew the Necromonger soldiers that stood behind Riddick, Reyna and Vaako stand out in their armor.

"Hey, pretty lady, why not join us over here. Have a few drinks and dance?" A large man shouted from an outdoor bar.

Reyna turned her head to stare at the man that raised a tall glass toward her with some glowing orange liquid inside. She raised an eyebrow at the man that was slapping his buddies around him, showing them that he got her attention.

"Come on over!" The man continued to shout.

Before Reyna could say anything, a black mass was in front of her. She took a step back to realize that it was Vaako, who was becoming territorial over her.

"Oi, move man. You are blocking the gorgeous view."

The man was only making it worst as Vaako began to walk forward to confront the man that called out to Reyna. Reyna looked over at Riddick, making a face at him to stop Vaako, but Riddick shook his head with a smirk and he crossed his arms over his chest. Reyna rolled her eyes, knowing that Riddick wanted to see Vaako kick ass.

Reyna moved quick around the crowd and grabbed hold of Vaako's left forearm and tugged him back. He gritted his teeth at the man that eyed Reyna and then at Vaako, pointing at Vaako while glancing at Reyna.

"Ah, you are married?"

"Yes, I am." Reyna answered the man while trying to keep Vaako at bay.

"Well, he doesn't seem one to have fun like we do, doll."

Reyna could feel Vaako tug forward, but she pulled him back. She did not want to cause any sort of scene in a busy area on an unknown planet because of her husband being a jealous, territorial man.

"Vaako, leave it alone."

"He should know that you are taken." Vaako said through clenched teeth.

"Hearing myself say that I am yours should be enough, don't you think?" Reyna hissed at Vaako.

A hand landed on Vaako's shoulder causing him to tense and glance at the hand that was on his right shoulder before his eyes trailed up to the one that grabbed him.

"Come on, let's continue to check out this place." Riddick squeezed Vaako shoulder before he dropped his hand away and turned away to continue to explore.

To keep Vaako from going after the man at the bar, and to show that she was with Vaako, Reyna wrapped her right arm around his left arm. She tugged Vaako away, not caring if he stagger on his feet.

"You really need to work on your social skills."

"He was talking to you as if I wasn't there." Vaako stared down at her.

Reyna kept her eyes forward, but she could feel Vaako's eyes beaming in the side of her head. She focused on how Riddick walked with a curious air around him, observing the new surroundings with a hint of interest. She slid her arm that was around Vaako's arm away, only to grab his hand and entwined their fingers.

This time, Reyna looked up at him and caught his eyes.

"I understand, but you can't fight everyone, Vaako."

Vaako stared at her with pure seriousness.

"I can, and I will if I need to in order to keep you standing by my side." Vaako reached up with his other hand to skim his fingertips along her cheek.

"Smooth talker." Reyna mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear as he let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, lovebirds, keep moving." Riddick shouted back at them.

Reyna and Vaako did not realize that they had stopped walking. The two looked ahead of them to see that Riddick was a good distance away from them with the Necromonger soldiers and the purifier too.

The two dodged people as they walked quickly to catch up with Riddick and the others. Reyna had to hold back her amuse laughter when she noted the faces Vaako pulled whenever someone brushed up against him or ran into him. She had to tug him along before he punched or shoved someone.

"Can we leave this place?" Vaako mumbled miserably as he was not enjoying the lively atmosphere.

Riddick wrapped an arm around Vaako's shoulder and gave him a wide grin, shaking Vaako and letting him go, patting him on the back.

"Would you lighten up a little bit, Vaako? You are too tense." Riddick said before he turned to a bar and walked up toward it.

Vaako dropped himself in a seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He was showing his moping side of not enjoying himself. His eyes flickered around to see the Necromonger soldiers stood ridge around the area, but a couple of them appear to lighten up when they were receiving attention from a group. The purifier appeared to be preaching to another group that was curious about the culture of the Necromonger race. His eyes soon moved to the bar where Riddick ordered himself some sort of beverage that he appeared to be enjoying.

There was no sight of Reyna, which made Vaako to sit up a bit in his seat to look around the area, but he did not have to for long. He jumped a little in being startle as arms slid around him from behind and a mouth pressed against the shell of his left ear.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"I wish to leave this place."

"Riddick is right, you need to loosen up."

"I do not." Vaako tried to defend himself.

Reyna stood up and slid her hands off his shoulders to walk around to stand beside him. He gazed up at her with narrowed eyes that soon soften as Reyna lowered herself down onto his lap, sitting on him sideways. Her left arm wrapped loosely over his shoulders to keep her steady on his lap.

"Yes, you do." Reyna leaned in close and brushed her right fingers along his jawline.

She held back a smirk as she felt his arms come around her body and held her close to him. He turned his head to brush his lips against her fingers. The smirk began to slide onto her face as she could see that she was beginning to effect him.

"I believe that you could help with that." Vaako mumbled against her fingertips that traced around his lips.

As Reyna began to lean in to press her lips against Vaako's, there was a slam on the table. The two were on instant alert and reached for weapons on their bodies, ready to fight, but they did not have to. They only had to glare at a snickering Riddick that had slammed his hand on the table on purpose to startle them.

"Good to see that you two are on alert, but also it is good to see Vaako loosen up." Riddick said and then he walked away, deciding to explore the place that they were at.

"He has a way with timing." Vaako said.

"You got that right." Reyna turned away from watching Riddick to focus her attention back on Vaako.

Instead of going slow, Reyna pressed her lips right away on Vaako's lips. Immediately, Vaako responded, and their lips were beginning to move against each others. One of his hands wonder up her shirt, touching her smooth skin across her lower back, and he was craving to touch more. He hissed against her mouth when she let one of her hands to venture down to brush against his inner thighs, dangerously close to his groin area.

Their lips pulled away from one another, and gone to reconnect to taste each other more, but Riddick announced that he wanted to leave the bar.

"Go back to the ship. The smell of desire from you two is making me sick." Riddick waved his hand at Vaako and Reyna.

"But Lord Marshal, I have to—"

"I have all these soldiers around me Vaako, is an order."

Vaako gave a nod, feeling a bit excited inside that Riddick was letting him head back to the ship with Reyna.

"And you better hurry up. Reyna is way ahead of you." Riddick chuckled, gesturing with his head to behind Vaako.

Whirling around on the heels of his combat boots, Vaako saw how far Reyna was ahead of him. He saw her glance back at him, laughing and waving, showing that she was teasing him to catch up and to catch her.

There was a low growl that escaped from Vaako, feeling the desire for his Furyan wife become stronger. He would never thought that such emotions would be so powerful inside of him, but he would not complain about them. With a wife that brought out the animal side, he felt more powerful than ever.

With a smirk on his lips, Vaako dashed off after Reyna, leaving a laughing Riddick behind.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I will like to warn everyone for the next chapter. The next chapter will be Rated M for explicit scenes.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

******* **WARNING:** **The chapter does contain sexual content. Willpower is a rated M story. This is a heads up about this chapter having RATED M content.*****

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** Touches

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Vaako had lost the sight of Reyna when she entered the command ship. He lost sight of her in a crowd of Necromonger civilians exit from one part of the ship to cross the main foyer to go to another part of the ship. He shoved Necromonger troops aside, dark eyes scanning for his mischievous Furyan wife.

As he continued to push and dodge through the Necromonger civilians, his eyes caught a flash of bright bluish silver color eyes. He pushed faster in the direction he caught sight of the unique eyes, knowing that no Necromonger had such lively eyes. The sight of the eyes got him to stop in his spot as the eyes continued to stare at him.

Vaako stared at Reyna as she stood on a flight of stairs that would lead up to the many floor levels. She stood on a step where she could continue to stare at him with a playful smirk with a matching playful twinkle in her eyes. She shot him a wink before she turned on her toes and dashed up the steps.

"You are mine." Vaako growled underneath his breath as he burst from his spot to chase after Reyna.

There were many flights to get up to the floors where the Lord Marshal and the high commanders stayed. Vaako and Reyna's quarter was the only one on the same floor as the Lord Marshal. Vaako came all the way to a stop in front of Reyna and his quarter. He took in a couple deep inhales and exhales before he unlocked the door to enter.

The lights were dimmed. Vaako felt himself on high alert. He knew that Reyna would tease him, play with him similar to a predator playing around with its prey before the final attack. With being cautious, Vaako walked with silent steps and his dark eyes move around the room for anything movement or anything out of place. He searched for evidence of Reyna's presence.

A shift in the air had Vaako to whirl around in a low crouch with his arms spread out, ready to defend himself or to move out of the way.

There was nothing, but that only made him to tense more.

It was the sound of quick thuds from his right side that made Vaako to turn sharply to watch Reyna launch herself off the top of the couch and reach out toward him. He brought his hands up to catch her, but it was too late.

Their bodies hit the floor and slid a bit from the momentum of the impact. Before Reyna could fully straddle him, Vaako bear hugged her and rolled them over. She let out a frustrated scream and he let out a deep growl from within his chest. The two rolled around until Vaako came out on top and pressed his weight down on top of her.

"Dammit!" Reyna yelled as his bear hug hold held her arms down to her sides.

Reyna tried to kick her legs, but when Vaako laid his full body across of hers, she was unable to do so. But that did not stop Reyna from wiggling her body around in his hold.

"Will you be good?" Vaako said dryly.

"Never." Reyna said through clenched teeth with her eyes narrowed.

"Good." Vaako growled before he pressed his mouth harshly against her own.

Their mouths moved against each other in a rough manner before Vaako pulled away with a hiss. He licked his bottom lip where he tasted blood. He stared down at Reyna to see her show her teeth, showing she would continue to fight him.

Vaako let out another low growl before he pulled away from her, but grabbed her by the arms to rip her up onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her against before she could escape him, and he backed her up until her back was slammed against the glass wall that would normally stare out at space, but it showed nighttime of the Uncharted Planet they landed on.

Their mouths were back on each other, and Vaako let go of Reyna to sink his hands through her hair. He tugged the bands out of her hair to unravel the braids to allow him to run his hands through her silky hair. Her mouth came off his first to reach up for his hands and tug his gloves off.

The gloves were tossed somewhere before his hands sunk back into her hair. He grunted against her mouth as she grabbed hold of his chest armor to turn them in their spot and to slam his body up against the glass. Her lips came off of his to stare up at him with a vicious grin.

"What's the matter? Is my animal side too much for you?" Reyna whispered against his lips before she took another nip at his already cut bottom lip.

The idea of Reyna calling him out, showing him that she was going to take over the dominant role if he would not step up had sparked something deep within Vaako.

A small scream escaped Reyna as Vaako whipped her around to be pressed against the glass and his mouth took hers again, but his hands gripped her hips to press her tightly against him. He then ripped her away from the wall to lift her up enough for her to get the idea. With a small jump from Reyna, her legs were around his hips and his hands gripped the underside of her thighs.

Vaako wanted to take her everywhere throughout the quarters, but he also wanted to share the first moment with his Furyan wife in their bed. The bed was where she teased him for a while now, sleeping naked or limbs wrapped around his body. He wanted to press her hard into the mattress and listen to her chant his name as he was to take her.

His hands dropped off of her thighs and he pushed her off his body.

A gasp escaped Reyna when she found herself on her back on the bed. Reyna pushed herself up onto her elbows to glare at him, but she could not help but grin at him. It was obvious across her face that she had pushed his buttons to release his newly found animal side that showed a lot more since her arrival in his life.

"Help me take this off."

"Oh? Would you do the same for me?" Reyna pushed herself up to be on her knees and sat up to reach out for Vaako's arm.

Vaako reached out to grasp the material holders for her weapons to take them off. He tossed them aside before he tugged her shirt up and over her head. When he did that, he found his chest armor come undone and dropped to the ground with a loud thud sound. The rest of his armor came off until he was left in a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Hmm."

Reyna hands ran up underneath his top, pushing the top up as her hands continue to go up. He lifted his arms up until the top slid up his arms and was dropped to the ground. Vaako let out a low growl as he watched as Reyna run her tongue up from his abs to between his chest pectorals.

"Furyan, you do not know what you do to me?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Reyna purred as one of her hands slid down and underneath his pants waistband.

Vaako had enough as her felt her hand barely brush him. He pushed her back onto the bed and was on top of her, his mouth pressed against her mouth before his mouth traveled down along her jawline and to her neck.

Vaako attacked her with his lips, and while he did that he stripped the rest of her clothes off of her. He eyed the bare skin, holding himself back from a groan that sat in his throat. Even though she teased him by strutting around naked around their bedroom, he could not get over her beauty. His mouth pressed down on her bellybutton and he felt her let out a shaky breath, which he held back a smug grin. He never heard her get caught off guard or let out a shaky breath, and he managed to do so with a touch of his lips.

"Vaako."

"Do you want more, my Furyan wife?"

"I want everything, Siberius."

There was a shiver that gone through Vaako as Reyna said his first name. He slid his mouth up between her full breasts, but made sure his hands brushed against the globes of her breasts to make the hairs on her body to raise. He pressed his mouth down upon hers, but in a softer manner than the past exchanges of kisses between them thus far.

Vaako felt his pants being pushed down as much as possible by Reyna; thus, he pulled away from her to help her out to strip out the last material of clothing off his body. He sat up on his knees, his knees straddling her thighs. He took in her naked form and she took in his naked form.

"Reyna." Vaako hissed as she sat up enough, running her hands up his solid thighs and came dangerously close to his groin region.

There was a daring look in Reyna's eyes that Vaako knew she was going to do something more. And she did.

A low hiss and then a growl escaped him as her hands wrapped around him. Before she could even move her hands in any motion, Vaako grabbed her hands and slammed them on either side of her head. He leaned over her body, almost purring as she arch her body up against his own.

"You are a wild cat, my Furyan wife."

"Then tame me, my husband."

"With pleasure." Vaako bumped his nose against her own.

Vaako took his hands off of her forearms, which allowed Reyna to reach up to sink her hands through his hair. Her hands slid down the back of his head to his shoulders to sink her nails into his skin.

Her mouth pressed against his own, their teeth touched each other for a moment before their fought for dominance with this tongues. A grunt escaped Reyna when he tugged her legs out from beneath him. Reyna pulled her mouth away from his mouth to stare into his eyes as he ripped her forward with his hands still got a good gripped her thighs to which he then wrapped her legs above his waist.

Their foreheads touched and they bumped noses, eyes staying in connection with each other. A burning desire for each other in their eyes. There was a deep inhale from both of them as their lips smashed together again.

Lips fitted against each other, taking in each other taste. Yet Reyna's mouth came off of his to moan because he took their kissing moment to jerk her toward him and he sunk himself deep within her.

Vaako let out a grunt when Reyna's nails sunk into his shoulder blades, but he did not care about the feel of warmth eloped his mind, and the feel of sensitivity took over his body. Everything felt abuzz before the movement began. That was when everything came to life.

Reyna dragged her nails down his back and her legs hung around his waist, but she would press the heels of her feet on his behind to leverage herself to push down when he thrust in. She also pushed him forward at certain times, which would result both of them to let out some sort of pleasurable unexplainable sound.

There was a need to not satisfy himself, but to satisfy Reyna and to prove that he would be her mate. He would be the only one to bring satisfaction to her, and hopefully no one else. His right hand slid down to grip her leg to pull it higher as he pushed himself to move quicker and harder, earning him a louder moan and his name to come from Reyna.

The sounds that came from Reyna only made Vaako to push himself more and more to the point that he pounded into Reyna that he thought she would be imprinted into their bedsheets. There was nothing on his mind but to give everything he had to his Furyan wife.

"Siberius!" Reyna cried out as her arms and legs wrapped around him, pressing herself against him as she was coming closer to her peak.

"Argh!" Vaako yelled as he continued to maintain the same pace, even when he felt her muscle constrict tighter around him.

The next few jerks of the hips got Reyna to cry out his name again and finally hit her peak. Vaako followed behind her with a few more pushes and her name breathlessly slipped from his lips as he gone through his release.

His body could not help but lay down on top of her, dropping his head onto her shoulder and turning his face to rest between the junction of where her shoulder and neck meet. He gave an open mouth kiss there before he shut his eyes, feeling Reyna and his body muscles spasm from the intense release.

A hand brushed against the side of his face. He lifted his head up to stare down at her, but soon his eyes shut again as a soft kiss was against his lips. He had never experience such a soft kiss before, not even from his ex. Everything was rough with his late wife, but not with Reyna. Although he did not expect Reyna to kiss him in such a soft, feathery manner, but she did so and he liked it.

Vaako soon found himself on his back and his hands gripped Reyna's hips. His hands slid up her lower back, but paused there. He let out a breathless groan and stared up at Reyna as she stared down at him with half lidded eyes. Her hands were pressed against his chest pectorals, and she gave a soft rock of her hips.

This time it was slow and soft, but very sensitive due to their earlier climaxes. But at the same time, something had formed between the first time the two became intimate with one another. The bond between them was stronger than ever.

Vaako sat upright to wrap his arms around her body while her hands grasped either side of his face, and she tilted her head a little to press her mouth against his. There was heavy breathing brushing each other faces as they continue to rock their bodies against each other. The second time that both of them came to their peaks, Vaako turned them over onto their sides.

Light sweat glisten on their bodies, their skins hot to touch and their hearts were beating fast but were slowing back down to a normal pace.

The two laid in silence with their faces closely together. Their eyes were shut, limbs loosely wrapped around one another.

"You clawed my back up." Vaako mumbled, needing to break the silence between them.

He opened his eyes to meet bluish silver eyes stare back at him with amusement.

"Do you want me stop that then?"

Vaako stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, thinking about the slight sting of the marks that ran down half his back. The pain was ignored due to learning about lessening pain after he converted to be a Necromonger.

"Never." Vaako shook his head and brushed his lips against her own.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. The Next Day: …..**

 **…** **..**

The hard pounds of someone fist against the quarter front doors made Reyna to groan in annoyance, and Vaako to pull himself out of bed. He tugged a pair of lounge pants on before he walked out of the bedroom to go answer the front door.

When Vaako opened the door, he found himself face to face with Riddick. There was an immediate shit-eating grin on Riddick's lips as he took in the sight of Vaako. In addition, Riddick took in a deep inhale, and Vaako did not know how it was possible, but Riddick's shit-eating grin got larger.

"Good morning, Lord Marshal, how was the rest of the time on the planet?"

"It was good, but I can tell that you had a great time."

Vaako maintained a blank expression even though he wanted to make a snarl in annoyance. Vaako wished that the morning after with Reyna was not disturbed, especially by Riddick. Vaako knew that Riddick would continue to make comments until he knew that Vaako was bothered by the comments or Reyna would make her twin brother to cut it out. For now, Vaako maintained the blank expression, not letting Riddick mess with him.

"Is there a request you have?" Vaako asked, not wanting to talk about what he had been doing.

"No, no, I am simply checking in."

"Checking in?" Vaako repeated slowly, knowing this was out of Riddick's style.

"Well, we are leaving the planet, and I did not want you to panic about leaving someone behind, especially me." Riddick explained, hands clasped behind his back and the shit-eating grin still set upon his lips.

"Is that all?" Vaako said with a single raised eyebrow.

Vaako found himself pressed against the wall behind the living quarters front door. He could not help but glare at Riddick, who had pushed Vaako against the wall and had a finger pointed in his face.

"You hurt my little sister, I will shiv you and leave you on an unknown fucking planet. Do you understand me?" Riddick said through clenched teeth.

Riddick eye shined eyes seem to glow brighter with intensity. Vaako knew what Riddick said was the truth. Riddick would do this to Vaako if Vaako was to hurt Reyna in any way. Riddick might not show it, but he was highly overprotective of Reyna. There were a few times Riddick showed protectiveness over Reyna, but no one ever saw Riddick go into the very overprotective mode.

"I understand." Vaako answered firmly.

Both Vaako and Riddick continued to stare each other down without blinking.

Riddick was the first to move, letting out a small hum sound. He patted Vaako on his shoulder and he took a few steps back from Vaako with a nod.

"You better treat her like a fucking queen, Vaako. I mean it." Riddick pointed at Vaako before he turned around to leave the quarters.

Vaako stared at Riddick, who was about to enter the hallway but glanced back as Vaako took a step forward.

"Do not worry, I will." Vaako said before he hit the button for the front door to slide shut and lock behind Riddick.

Vaako stood at the front door, blankly staring at the metallic grey door. He let out a low huff and he turned away from the door, heading toward the master bedroom. Upon entering, Vaako came to a pause in the doorway to see Reyna upright in the bed with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Riddick being overprotective again?"

"Yes, but that is his job."

"Oh?"

"He is your brother, and he will always watch over you." Vaako said as he placed one knee on the end of the bed and then he placed his other knee.

"And what will you do?" Reyna said with a teasing smile.

"I? Well, I will protect my woman." Vaako crawled up to her, which caused her to lay back down and to allow him to crawl over her.

"Will you?" Reyna smirked as she ran her hands up his chest.

"With everything I have." Vaako purred against her lips before his lips moved against her own.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **For future references and future chapters, there will be more chapters with mature content in it that will happen throughout this series.**

 **Enjoy the Series!**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
